


A working Girls Perspective

by DigitalMess90



Series: Perspective [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Implied Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Prostitution, Sexual Content, Swearing, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalMess90/pseuds/DigitalMess90
Summary: Charlie never met Vaggie in the beginning, so the grey soul turned back to her old profession to get by, she's not doing very well and if something doesn't change soon. She'll be homeless.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Vaggie / Tom Trench, Vaggie / everyone who pays
Series: Perspective [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908811
Comments: 58
Kudos: 95





	1. My Only Regular

I know I have a job later, but I’m getting behind on my rent money again. If I can just squeeze one more in tonight that would help. The street I'm on is almost deserted, a half abandoned part of town as I wait by the curb. Come on, anyone please… There finally, someone might be interested, he’s wandering over. I idly hitch up my skirt a few inches to show a bit more thigh, brush my hair to one side.

“Hey, handsome… looking at something you like?” I bite my lip and look up at him, that look always kills it. He stopped and smiled, good. I swing my hips ever so slightly and approach, gently touching the front of his jacket. I’ve never seen this guy before if I impress him enough he might come back, I could use a few more regulars... any regulars really, this part of town sucks.

“You look stressed, there something I can do to help?” I purr and hold my hands against him. Please don’t just ask for a handjob… please, I need more money than that. He grins I cross my fingers in my head.

“How much to see you choke on my dick?” Perfect.

“Forty… but if you want me to swallow, that’s fifty… I’m a thirsty girl. Can you fill me up?” Got him, he quickly pulls out some cash, and hands it to me. I ain’t falling for the same shit again, so I check it over to make sure it’s the right amount and it's fucking real. Perfect, I place it in my tiny bag and lead him by the hand to somewhere a bit quieter. Secluded in a side alley, not that I mind if was seen, it helps me get more work. 

I get on my knees, eyes looking up at him with a wide innocent look, these fucks love that. He quickly pulls out his member and I get to work. Lick over the tip, just enough before it gets too intense for him and then tip to base. He’s a pretty big fellow too I pretend to gag for him when I’m pressed up against his hips. I lost my ability to gag years ago but by the sounds of his grunts he loves the sound of it. Its sloppy work and not that I would tell anyone but I prefer to swallow, less mess and If it gets right at the back of my throat I don’t even taste it. Always make them pay more… like its some kind of privilege for them. 

I felt hands running through my hair, I really hope they're clean… I have a date tonight. His swelling was getting worse and with his grunting I could tell, pressing myself down one last time he came straight in my mouth, didn’t even warn me… rude. Still, I gave him the puppy eye and made an over the top swallowing sound. He grinned at that, maybe I’ve got a keeper. 

“That was fuckin’ great, you’re amazing!” Pulling off of him I stand up and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand.

“Thanks, other parts of me feel even better wrapped around your cock, so handsome if you’re in the area, look me up” 

“Maybe I will hot stuff.” Uh-oh, maybe? Maybe means no… shit. I let him walk off and I straighten up, pulling out a wipe I clean up the rest of my face from any loose spit and eat a mint. 

It was going to be a quiet week again, I could feel it. Getting back to the curb I start waiting again, surely my lift will be here soon although if another quick job turns up I can probably squeeze one in, ha.

Is this how I imagined my life would go? Fuck no. Well ending up in hell, sure… I did some shit and I’m not sorry I did it. Realizing that I needed to get a job if i wanted to live somewhere, that was the shocker. It’s like hell is a mirror of my normal life, full of assholes. Well I put my skills to work and here I am, at least I’m my own boss now, and I survived the last cleanse so I got that going for me. Getting distracted I failed to hear the sounds of a car approaching and looking up my face falls into a scowl.

“What the fuck is it now?” The pink limo slowed to a halt and window slid down. The giant blue prick was sat there, puffy coat and everything. Looks like he had some kind of pink spider hanging off him. He always did like an entourage. I fold my arms and stare at him.

“The fuck do you want Valentino? I’m not on your turf any more. You got no right bothering me!” His fucking golden tooth grin is just shining right at me I want to knock it straight out his face.

“Vaggie, darlin’. Why don’t you come work for me? I know you can’t be getting much business out here…” I spit at the limo, it falls short but I make my point.

“Fuck you! I’m doing fine!” I’m not doing fine, recently I’ve had to skip every other meal to try to get by. But I’m not ever going to let a man like Valentino run my life again… not again! I’ll be my own boss or I’ll be dead. I know what sort of man he is, I met a dozen like him, power hungry and treats the people who work for him like garbage, no thank you! He seemed to shrug it off.

“Well, if you ever fancy earning something a little better than this…” a flurry of single bills came out the car door and settled on the ground in front of the pavement. I glared at him.

“... Come and find me sweet stuff.” The window rolled up and his limo drove away picking up and blowing the cash around in its draft. It makes my arm twitch but I wait before I see the car turn the corner and out of sight before I ran and try to grab as much of it as I can. 

fucking, prick wants to demean me… but I need the cash. One of the singles slips through my grasp and goes straight down the drain and I swear loudly, Sighing I pick myself up and get back to the side of the road. When it rains it fucking pours shit down here. I saw her out of the corner of my eye.

“Just my fucking luck today.” I glance to my left just in time to see a dash of blonde disappear behind the side of a building. What she thinks I'm fucking blind because I only have one eye? Bitch. Maybe it was my encounter with Val, or maybe the fact I hadn’t eaten properly for two days but I just lost it, this stupid chick has been watching me for fucking weeks now. I don’t like being stalked.

She’s hiding now but I know where she went, marching off I quieten my step and wait just around the corner, oh and wouldn’t you know a couple of minutes later I see a pale faced blonde starting to try to peep again, she jumps in horror when she sees I’ve walked up to her and tries to play it off cool as if she was just walking around the corner. I’m not that fucking dumb.

“The fuck do you want?” She seems to flinch, the fuck is her problem? She shakes her head.

“N-Nothing…” I glare at her.

“Don’t give me that bullshit, I’ve seen you here for the last week peeping at me. If you want something pay for it like everyone else!” She blushes fiercely and tries to look away.

“I-I don’t want anything…” 

“Then fucking leave me alone!” I turn and march away, fucking junkie… pale, tiny and trembling? Fucking heroine, I’d bet money on it... that’s a fucking lie I don’t gamble I need every cent.” 

“Shit!” The taxi was waiting for me, that fucking bitch almost made me miss it, I wave and pick up the pace. 

***

I liked Tom, my one true regular really. We met when I was still lurking around Valentino’s turf, before that fucking prick threatened to bash my skull in if he ever saw me working on his turf again. We spoke and hit it off. I like him because he’s kind, He works for some kind of news station… I don’t own a TV, so I couldn’t watch it but I guessed he gets picked on pretty bad by his co-workers, well at least that’s what he talks about. Unlike most of the shit stains around here, he doesn’t punch down the ladder, normally guys like him would slap around a whore, make themselves feel big. Tom treats me like a lady. 

Every couple of weeks he sends me a message asking if I'm free, he takes me for a cheap dinner, not that I'm complaining he pays, and I get to eat that night. I remember our first night I tried to take off that gas mask before he told me it was actually part of him… that was embarrassing. It's a shame too, I would break my no kissing rule for him, fuck knows he’s been nice enough In fact I think he’s the only reason I can still afford to rent my apartment. After our meal he takes me back to a motel, he pays and its better than an alley so I would never complain, I don’t work from my place, I don’t think its safe letting creeps and weirdo’s know where you live. 

He likes to undress me, takes his time with it too. He really likes to feel around, soft hands at least. Then we slip his clothes off, get him on the bed and I ride him for an evening, he likes it when I face away, think he’s an ass man, well it’s what he holds onto most of the time.

Also, he’s one of the few that actually prefers to wear a rubber… the big picture it doesn’t matter, STD’s aren’t thing here and no one gets pregnant. But its fucking awkward walking around and then splat! You get someone’s load dislodge and ruin your underwear.

Tonight was no different, The meal was nice and here I was gently rocking my hips back and forth whilst he grips my ass with both his hands. I can feel how sweaty his legs are getting, so I give him that look he likes, head over my right shoulder, eye pleading for him to finish. He groans and tenses up and I let him enjoy it before he finally falls still. 

“Vaggie, thank you… gorgeous as ever…” I laugh, he always liked his compliments at the end.

“Honeyed words don’t come with a discount Tom,” I give him a wink, and he laughs.

“Then it's a tip on top of what I’m already paying.” I get a wipe from my back and take his rubber off and clean him down with a smile before dumping the lot in the toilet and flushing. I settle down, in the bed next to him, and he cuddles up, He always comes freshly washed, so I really don’t mind him playing around with my hair. 

Tom pays for my night rates, so we share a bed until the morning, I don’t sleep, I trust Tom enough, but not enough to leave the cash he pays me unguarded. Not that I’ve ever had reason to doubt him, old habits die hard. I think he just wants the girlfriend experience, occasionally he wakes up about two or three am and asks if he could touch me… imagine that, a man asking permission to touch the whore he’s hired, I think he tries to make me happy, for what it’s worth he’s got great finger technique but… this is my work, its all faked. Still, I give him the ‘orgasm’ he tries for, and he settles back down again. 

Morning comes round and his alarm goes off, I'm exhausted but I can afford to sleep at my place when I get back. 

“Morning Vaggie.” I smile at him.

“Good morning Handsome, Hope you enjoyed your night.”

“Slept like I was wrapped in a silken goddess.” I laugh and smile at him.

“Your an odd one Tom Trench, but don’t tell anyone… I like that about you.” He starts getting ready and checks his phone before sighing, I see his eyes fall. I shuffle behind him and wrap two arms around his middle, that catches him off guard, and he blinks down at me. I speak out,

“Something got you down?” He laughs and rubs the back of his head.

“No, no… Just been told I'm doing the coffee run this morning for work… Katie’s a real ball buster.” I frown.

“Surely they pay you back?” He shakes his head, “So they just get you yours when it's their turn?” Again he shakes his head, oh. Jesus Tom, your work sounds awful.

“Hey Chin up Tom! I don’t think I've done a very good job otherwise, and you wouldn’t want me to leave here thinking I didn’t satisfy you right?” He laughed at that and I feel better for him.

“You always make me smile Vaggie, anyway I best be off, rooms paid for until noon if you want to use it…” Thanks, Tom, I think he knows I don’t sleep, never mentions it though. Once he’s gone a make sure the lock is on the door right and I settle down for a small nap.

Another day… just another stinking day in hell. 


	2. It Gets Worse

I’m still exhausted, the nap helped but now I need to get back. Trudging up the steps I reach my apartment, my feet absolute kill right now, walking across a couple of city blocks in heels sucks, but I can't really afford to take a taxi, so walking it is, I just want to soak my feet in hot water and lounge around all day today. Getting to the top of my flight of steps I can see a letter stuck to my door. It’s from the landlord, oh great… this won't be good. I grab it and unlock the door before stepping inside. I need to shower before I work tonight, I’m hardly in a busy area but if I reek of day-old sex then I might as well give up completely. Casually tearing open the letter I quickly read its contents.

What. The. Fuck? He’s putting up the rent! It’s almost double what it was, I can’t afford this! What the fuck am I supposed to do? This was the cheapest place in the area. The letter falls from my hands and I'm grabbing my face, I want to cry but nothing’s coming out. Anger and frustration start welling up inside me, why can’t I get a break! Am I cursed?

“I’m fucked… I’m FUCKED!” taking a deep breath, look maybe it was a mistake, maybe it got mistyped, I put down my bag and take the money out of it, doesn't matter what I do next but I need to make sure my money is safe. My apartment is tiny, a real piece of work. A small kitchen, the old rickety oven occasionally doesn’t light and nothing seems to keep for very long in the fridge. A living space with my only chair in it, god this whole place reeks of depression, bathroom with a shower that’s either too hot or too cold. And finally, my bedroom. Least I have a chest of drawers for my clothes. No bed, just a mattress on the floor. It gets cold because I can’t have the heating on so lots of blankets at least, blankets are cheap. Getting to my knees I flip the underside of the mattress and stuff the cash inside a cut I made.

I know, I know. Cash in a mattress, pretty fucking cliché, but you know what? I don’t own anything else to hide it in. Most of this money will be spent on bills and the little that’s left over can go on something to eat. It’s a fucking curse having a meal with Tom, makes my stomach remember what food tastes like so the next morning I’m always hungry. I take a few minutes and flop back onto mattress hands over my face I sigh loudly. I’m still moving so that’s a good thing but really, lets be honest here… this fucking sucks. I’m broke… my job as a whore is hardly something to write home about. I live in the shittiest part of the city, and every day I have to deal with assholes or stalkers. 

Well let’s go see the landlord, I really fucking hope it was a typo… but I’m hardly ever that lucky.

***

“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?” The way he looked at me, indicated that he was serious.

“Tough luck, but rates are up, banks are charging me more, so I gotta charge more.” I stare at him, that was clear bullshit, like I'm supposed to feel sorry for a fat little man in a greasy suit.

“But I can’t afford this!” That’s when the fucker gives me that smile… I know that smile, where they pretend that they’re going out of their way to help you out…

“Well, honey… I’m sure we can work out a way for you to pay off the rest of what you owe…” So I’m supposed to stay broke and sleep with him to stay here? Fuck. That! I ball up my fist and punch him square in the face, I feel the crunch of cartilage and his eyes go wide as his nose compresses into his face.

“Fuck you! I’m not your fucking pet!” I’m shouting, and he’s clutching his face with his disgusting hands as he stumbles back. 

“You fuckin’ whore! You broke my nose!” A red stream is running down, dribbling onto his shirt, I grit my teeth.

“It’s what you fucking deserve!” I was about to hit him again, then I saw him pull out the gun, fuck.

“You’re fuckin’ outta here. Get your shit and get out!” I don’t know why he didn’t just shoot me, maybe he was afraid that one bullet wouldn’t stop me from killing him, I couldn’t risk rushing him, bullet scars are ugly and I can’t afford that… fuck.

“Fine!” I storm out halfway back up the stairs it starts to hit me what I’ve just done, fuck why did I have to hit him? Why did I get angry like that… I could have had until the end of the month to find something, now? I’m fucking homeless. What the fuck am I supposed to do… I’m not crawling to Val, that fucking prick can suck a cock. I’ll figure something out… I’m sure of it. I slam the door of my apartment shut… Now I’m crying, fucking god dammit. Everything feels like its just gone to shit, my legs give out and I'm just on the floor. I still stink of the sex I had with Tom, I still haven’t showered. 

What a fucking mess. Holding onto my hair I just let tears flow down my cheek, This is definitely a new low… can’t deny that. But I’m still me, and I’ve still got my freedom… for what that’s worth. Taking a deep breath I steady myself, I’m good at planning… so lets plan. Thank fuck for Tom, if it weren’t for him last night I’d be far worse off, With a few more days I could probably scrape together a down payment for a new place, of course that means living rough in the meantime… I couldn’t afford a motel or anything that’s too much money. 

On the streets for a couple of days is hardly the worse thing in hell, this neighbourhood is quiet enough, I just need to make sure I protect my money and protect myself. Might as well start, I don’t want that prick with the gun to come here. Getting to my feet I go to the bathroom, stripping off it was time to flip a coin… today’s rattling shower is… Too cold. I clean everything I need to, and wash my hair before drying off and wrapping a towel round my head and middle. Grabbing all of my toiletries and perfumes I toss them down onto my mattress for later. Might as well start clearing out. Opening my kitchen I can't really afford to haul around pots and pans and most of them have burnt shit all in them… I don’t have the patience for cooking, normally relying on ready cooked meals. 

Speaking of, I empty my fridge, this food won’t keep so to my immense joy I have a nice lunch of a cooked mac ‘n’ cheese. The bottle of wine on the other hand I’m taking with me, fuck if I’m sleeping outside sober. I look back at my empty fridge, really was that it? One ready meal and a bottle of cheap wine, fuck. So that’s it, some toiletries, a bottle of wine and my clothes? Is that all I own? Is that my sum worth? Oh of course, my phone charger, I take that out of the wall. Good I can't wait to plug that into all the free sockets outside, ha ha… I suppose to can go into a bar and get a glass of tap water, normally they have places I could charge my phone at, I’ll just have to pretend I'm waiting to meet someone. Don’t have a suitcase, that would be too easy, so it looks like I'm using bin bags instead, thrashing the thing in the air the black plastic unfurls and I start shovelling the blankets and other bits in, taking off my towels I place those on top and close up the back, that’s one full and now the other can be just for my clothes. 

Time for an outfit for tonight I suppose, the quicker I can make money the faster I’ll be in a new place hopefully. Fishnets rolled up my legs and a tiny pair of shorts, just enough to cover my ass but also shows the top of the g-string I'm wearing, want to tease it as much as possible. Opened toed heels, enough of the freaks down here have a thing for feet, I’d rather not think about it but I can’t turn down the work right now. A tight-fitting small top, to show off my flat stomach, wish I had a bigger chest but I rock the slim petite category. Right, now I put the rest of my clothes in the next bag, leaving a large pair of sweatpants and hoodie at the top. When I want to sleep I’ll need to look as unassuming as possible, a sleeping hooker is just a target. Sitting down I open up my tiny purse bag and pull out makeup, a nice red lipstick… perfect and mascara to highlight round my eye. Reaching down I pull out all the money I have saved before carefully putting it inside the purse and closing it. I hate the idea of having all my cash with me, but I don’t really have a choice, I feel the coiling tendrils of worry wrapping around my stomach and I sigh loudly. 

That’s everything then, time to get the hell out before I get shot. Gripping both bags tightly I haul it out of there. 

***

Okay, I think this set-up will work, I’ve got my bags of stuff down a side alley, looks like it fits in with all the other trash down there, so perfect and If I stand on the curb I can still glance back and look at it, plus if I get some work I can take them down there since its quiet. Not a bad set up considering, As I turn I can’t help but smile, passing by is a very smartly dressed red pinstriped suit, could be a real winner, especially if he likes to lord it over people like me. I pick up the pace to catch up behind him, my heels clipping down on the pavement.

“S’cuse me, were you looking for some company?” He paused, I can’t believe my luck, right off the bat I might have a client! He had nice tussled red hair and a small pair of antlers just at the top, I reach out to gently touch his back, show him how soft I can be.    
  
“If you touch me, you’ll lose far more than just your hand.” I freeze, I recognize that voice. Then his head snaps to the side, and he stares at me with that red eye and yellow fanged smile. I falter and step back. I’ve never seen him before but that voice on the radio… the radio demon, oh fuck. I take another step back and shake my head.

“S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you.” Oh no, he was turning to face me eyes were bright with something as his eyes ran up and down my body. He tilted his head to one side.

“I was looking for someone, but for a delicacy such as yourself my dear, I think I can make time.” He started to move towards me and fear gripped me, why did his shadow seem to smile more than him.

“N-No, I’m not a-available right now.” There was hunger in his eyes, and he looked like a beast, this monster was one of the worst in here for those broadcasts he used to do. I’m alone with the radio demon being slowly backed into an alley, fuck I wish he was just going to have his way with me, but that smile… I don’t think that’s what he’s got in mind, I can’t help but think about all those rumours that surrounded him, ritual killings… cannibalism. I could tell he was enjoying himself, he enjoyed the fear in me. Fucker’s going to make this last a long time, but I’d fight even if it was pointless, I’d fight.

“Alastor!” A voice calling out made him freeze, he looked like he was about to pounce, and he straightened up, he turned around with a wide smile, his shadow didn’t move and was still staring at me. 

“My dear, there you are! You know you simply can’t disappear from the hotel like this! There’s some business you have to attend to!” His sharp footsteps started to walk away from me and with a last long grin, his shadow slithered to catch up. It was that blonde haired girl, she had her arms folded and was staring at him, completely unafraid, was she out of her mind? She was scolding him like a child. 

“You know I don’t like it when you follow me around Alastor, What were you doing down here any-” Her eyes shifted and caught sight of me, I was trying to look more composed than I felt, but I couldn’t keep her gaze.

“What were you doing with her?” Alastor let out a laugh and radio static started sounding out in the air.

“I think asking a gentleman what he was doing in an alley with a lady of the evening seems like a rather personal question, doesn’t it?” The blonde girl seemed unconvinced.

“Did you hurt her?” 

“My dear, I hadn’t even touched her.” There it was, under the fake sincerity… the disappointment in his voice, it made my skin crawl. Alastor continued,

“But now that I  **have** found you, would you accompany back to the hotel? There is some paperwork that requires your signature.” The blonde girl let out a sigh,

“Fine, fine let’s go.” Alastor offered his arm, but she refused it and started walking, she took one last look back at me before moving off with him. I think she might have just saved me, fuck me. Now I have a stalker who I have to thank at some point, a stalker with some very powerful friends…

Shit.

  
  
  
  



	3. A Helping Hand

Fuck it's cold, when you think about hell, you think fires and lava… well I mean there **is** fire and lava. But the wind at night can cut through you. I’ve got my sweatpants on and hoodie, huddled down this stupid alley placing a couple of blankets to sleep on, the rest are covering me I'm using my bag of clothes as a fucking pillow. I didn’t get a single job tonight apart from almost being fucking eaten. Getting hungry again, I had a large mouthful of wine I don’t want to drink it all but it took the edge off. 

Fuck it's cold! I’m still shivering and the floor is uncomfortable, all I can hear is gunshots and car crashes in other parts of the city, I just hope nothing comes for me tonight. It took me hours to finally fall asleep, when I woke up I felt sore and I shuffled around, looks like I hadn’t been robbed. I had kept my purse with my money under my top, if any fucker wanted to rob me they would literally have to strip search me for it. Blearily I sit up and take another swig of my wine, least it’s chilled… like the rest of me. Well since I can’t really wash but I didn’t seen any action I should be good to go with the same outfit again. Just need to straighten it out a little. I get changed covering what little modesty I have using the blankets before getting up and shoving things back into the bags I have. 

Here I am, homeless in hell trying to work tricks on the street. What a wonderful fucking day it is. I’m starting to get the hunger pains again and I risk another swig of wine. I eat one of the few mints I have remaining, no one wants a wino hooker clawing all over them. Shit I’m already feeling dizzy, shouldn’t have had that last swig, fuck, nothing in my stomach and my head is spinning. Still, I can stand straight, just about. So I’ll wait by the curb until my head clears. 

My guts are squirming, and my head is foggy as hell, but I can’t worry about that I’ve got two guys approaching me. One calls out.

“Hey hot stuff, you workin?” I flash him a big smile, this is pretty early in the day. Looks like my luck might be turning around. 

“For you handsome? What do you have in mind?” His friend sniggers, stood next to him and I frown slightly. This better not be a waste of my time.

“Well I kinda wanna get my dick wet, and my buddy here really wants to watch.” I look between them both, something seems off, but its probably just the wine. 

“Hundred and fifty if you want to bring a friend,” They grin again and start pulling out wads of cash, looks like they’re serious. They hand it over and I count it carefully, I try to not let my tipsy show and keep as steady as I can as I count and check, it’s all there. Just one more of these and I might be able to sleep in an actual building again! Holy shit isn’t that an exciting thought? I gesture for them to follow, and we make our way to the secluded part of my home sweet home alley. 

“I want you on your hands and knees, bitch.” A real charmer this one, but he paid so fuck it. Least I'm a little tipsy, can't even really feel the roughness of the ground on my knees or the palms of my hand. I give him a little wink.

“You going to fuck me rough, big boy?” He slapped my ass hard, so I wiggled it for him a little as he pulled down my shorts, just pulling my g-string to one side and pushed himself inside roughly, I grit my teeth, this is uncomfortable, god this guy has about much charm as a pumpkin and clearly his thoughts of a good time are rough and fast. Still, I throw my hair back for him and cry out yes. I think he’s enjoying it at least, it's a little weird that his friend hasn’t started jacking himself off yet… maybe that will come later. A good few minutes of this raw fucking and I can feel his grunts getting deeper, good because this is really starting to hurt but I can keep smiling up at him whilst he does it. I pant and cry out for him, I think he enjoys that and I can feel him squeezing into my ass as he goes at it, he lets go for a moment. 

“You know why this is my favourite position?” I shake my head from side to side.

“N-No Baby, because you’re s-so good with it?” I fake the tremble but I need to keep up the act.

“Nah, because I fucking love the donkey punch.” My eye grows wide for a second when I realize what he’s just said before his fist impacts hard in the back of my head and everything goes out of focus. Shit, I collapse on the floor and can’t get back up, everything's wobbling around, I can hear rushing water and nothing is in colour. Fuck, how hard did he hit me? I can hear laughter somewhere echoing before I'm kicked roughly over, I cough as my lungs compress hard, I feel him splattering up my clothes and hair, he pulled out to finish then. Everything is woozy and I can’t focus. 

I feel hands grabbing something of mine, oh shit they’re after my purse. I try to hold onto it but I’m basically blind and I can’t seem to grip onto anything, another kick and my grip slackens and I hear running footsteps. No, No, No, No! That was everything I had, Fuck. I’m trying to stand but my legs won’t fucking work, If I don’t go after them now they’ll get away. I stagger to my feet I still can barely see I take one running step forward and just collapse, as my head rush got worse and now everything has gone black.

I don’t know how long I was out, but I woke up alone. Getting to my feet my head is splitting with a horrible pounding, I reach round to touch the back of my skull and feel matted blood in my hair. But looking around my purse and all of my money was gone. Those fuckers took it all, I have nothing now but clothes and blankets… I fall back down, unwilling to keep standing. As I feel myself crying as I hunch down. The pain in my chest is a hot iron poker, I didn’t think I deserved to suffer this much, did I? Was I that much of a scumbag that this was my eternal torment, to have nothing, and the little I could scrape together was torn from me? Fuck this, honestly fuck this existence. I somehow find the energy to crawl across to my stuff, still three quarters of a bottle of wine… you know what fuck it? I drain the rest of the bottle. I feel like im going to throw up but I keep it down, I’m not wasting it I might as well get settled here I’m not doing anything. I don’t bother to open the bag carefully and just use two hands to tear it open and pull out my blankets. I nest up and settle down covering my whole body in them. I can still here the sounds of this scumbag city but at least I can’t see it any more and I let myself cry properly. It was going to be ugly, no one liked to see a jizzed on battered whore cry, but here I was weeping my fucking guts into my little home. My head was swimming again, I think I might actually have a concussion, shit well you know what they say? Sleep off head trauma. I close my eyes and wait to pass out again. It didn’t take very long. 

I can feel myself being rocked gently awake, fucking great… more vultures? Well I’ve got nothing left, so they’re in for a disappointing time.

“Hey, are you okay?” A voice swam through the darkness as everything started to come back into reality and the dull pain was back. There was light on my face, someone had removed my blanket. Blinking I turned my head to look up. It was that blonde chick crouched down next to me trying to rock me awake, just what I needed, I frown at her, I had preferred to be unconscious that way I didn’t need to deal with my shitty life right now. 

“The fuck do you want?” She looked slightly shocked and took a shuffle back and stared down at me, she fidgeted.

“I saw the trail of blood leading to here and thought there might be a body, I found you… your head is in awful shape.” She looked strangely worried, but I couldn’t really focus on that, or anything for that matter, it was all still blurry. Something crosses my mind and I ignore her statement.

“Why the fuck were you poking around down this alley?” She looked at her hands as they twisted in her lap.

“I wanted to see if you were working here today, I-I saw Alastor had approached you and wanted to make sure you were okay, that he didn’t hurt you.” I snort, was this some kind of good Samaritan act? What would come next the offer to join a cult, or asking me to bed.

“Well, I’m fine... Now If you’ll fucking excuse me I was trying to sleep.” I roll over to face away from her and start tugging on the blanket to cover myself again. She clears her throat, ugh this bitch won’t take a hint.

“You really shouldn’t, not with your head like that, Can’t I help you back to your place? So you can at least get it cleaned!” I laugh dryly.

“You’re standing in my place, and if you don’t mind visiting hours are over.” She let out a tiny gasp.

“You’re homeless?” I don’t respond. 

“Listen, it’s not much but I run a hotel a little ways from here… I could offer you a room? You can get yourself cleaned up.” There it was, the nice routine, _I’ll give you a roof over your head but I’m going to treat you like my own personal fuck factory._ But, I didn’t have any money… I had nothing. Could I really refuse her offer? Was being a battered homeless whore better than someone being taken advantage of, but with a roof?

“Look, here’s the address, If you do decide to visit, ask for me… my name’s Charlie, what’s yours?” I feel a card being slid next to me. I still refuse to answer, I don’t trust her, she hangs around with the fucking radio demon and is apparently on first name terms with him. Maybe she’s in on his little slaughter parade, maybe I’m just being lured in with the promise of comfort and rest to be fucking torn apart and eaten by them. Charlie lets out a sigh and starts stepping away, clearly she’s upset I didn’t answer but after the last two people I interacted with cut my fucking head open and stole every penny I had earned my trust was a little thin on the ground right now. 

She was gone, and I covered my face with the blankets again, maybe I could sleep the rest of the day away. Fuck it, maybe I could sleep the rest of my existence away. Just poof, gone, done! Wouldn’t that be a godsend… ha, like god would send anything down here that was worth a damn. 

I woke up shivering and my stomach turned with nausea, Groaning I shuffled around and felt the card poking my back, feebly I get an arm out of the blankets and grab it, to move it out of the way, so I can settle down, outside my blanket it doesn’t feel that much colder, so why am I shivering so much? Fuck, If I’m sick… My stomach writhes again and I can feel it starting to shift around, oh no. I desperately try to stand by my legs are wobbling around too much I collapse back down and crawl a few feet before I retch up the contents of my stomach, its pretty much nothing but red, I hope it's the remnants of the wine, it smells awful. What a fucking mess I am I use my hand to wipe my mouth clean before wiping that on the only thing available, my top. It was already covered in splatterings of my blood and that assholes stains so it’s not like I can wear it any more until I can clean it. Which I can't do, because I have no money. 

My head hurts like there's construction work going on in there, but I really need to have a plan here, I don’t think I’m ready to just give up yet. Sliding back into the blankets I lay facing up towards the sky. Let’s see the damage first, taking my phone out I turn on the camera and flip it, so I can see myself, oh fuck me I look like I'm in a right state, Skin is paler, I’m clammy and my teeth chatter if I don’t keep my jaw fixed tight. Bags under my own good eye. I let out a desperate sob and turn the camera off. I look like a crack whore having a bad day. There’s no way I can pull work in like this, and if I can’t earn money I’m staying homeless, my clean clothes will run out… and then what? I have to scrounge to try to survive. 

The way I see it, I’ve got four options, get ready to become homeless and give up, don’t really fancy that. Go crawling to Valentino… he’d give me a roof and food, but once I’m in I don’t think I’ll ever be able to leave… I really don’t want to be his slave for the rest of eternity. I’ve got the mystery cannibal hotel, pretty much a wild card since I don’t trust anything about that place, although they have at least not mentioned me working for them, probably to do with the fact that they just want to eat me. Or, I could try to find a sugar daddy, I could get cleaned up in maybe a toilet in a club and see what’s around… my thoughts drift to Tom and I find myself smiling, Tom was always nice, I shake my head… Tom was always nice, so I don’t want to burden him. Even if things go off the rails I want him to at least be one person who could remember me fondly.

Groaning I sit up and rest my back against the wall that I’m next to, I pick up the small business card and turn it over in my hands.

**Happy Hotel**

**A Place for Redemption and Joy**

I frown at that little tag line, what the hell does that suppose to mean? On the other side is the address, the Happy hotel has been pencilled out and has been replaced with a small scribble ‘Look for the Hazbin Hotel sign’ Well this was all sketchy as fuck. I wince and gingerly touch the back of my head, it almost burnt with how much heat was coming off that injury. This is a fever, and it certainly ain't going to get any better with me being here. Struggling I get to my knees and start packing my blankets in the torn remnants of one of my bags, good fucking work Vaggie. I can barely see straight but I managed to shift my weight onto my feet as I stand up. Everything spins madly out of control but I give it a few minutes before I try to move again. My whole body is shaking and I feel like a breeze could knock me over. Lucky for me I only really have clothes to move, I start to stumble forward dragging the bags behind me. 

If I do end up getting eaten, I hope I taste awful… fuck those guys.


	4. Welcome to the Happy Hotel

Is that a fucking boat! Why the hell would you put a boat on the side of a hotel? Or I’m hallucinating, everything getting woozy again. I had to take breaks whilst dragging my shit across the city. I’ve never felt more pathetic in my life, a broke broken whore. But I can just about see the sign when my vision clears up. ‘Hazbin Hotel’ well I suppose that fits me doesn’t it? A has-been. Maybe if they do turn out to be a bunch of cannibals, it would just be putting me out of my misery. I certainly feel like I'm due a mercy killing. The back of my head is itching like crazy and I’m sweating like I'm in a swamp, must be an infection. Considering the only thing I've eaten in the last day is a bottle of wine, no wonder I’m falling apart. I slide down onto the pavement, I’m still wearing that outfit, covered in my own blood and my assaulters cum. Well no one asked if I was working… I wonder why. Least I was left alone apart from some jeering insults, but what else is new. 

Every time I go down it becomes a little harder to stand back up, I catch my breath and have to crawl to my feet before continuing my trawl. Almost at the door, just a cobbled pathway to go. The place looks a little run down… still at least there are lights on, fuck I can't believe I’m really doing this, well what else have I got to lose? I take a breath in before I open the door into the lobby. It’s a bit dark in here, least it looks clean. In fact looking around I can’t see a single cobweb or a piece of dust, well that went from comforting to sterile and worrying pretty fucking quick. Some form of winged cat is stood at the main desk, which also looks like a bar? Walking in I can feel his eyes on me, what? Never seen someone at the bottom of the fucking barrel before.

Lot of paintings and photos around as well, this almost looks like a family business, well if it wasn’t so decrepit… wait a minute… I paused and stare open-mouthed at one of the portraits. There was that blonde girl Charlie, and just behind her were her parents… I’d never seen her before. But her parents, her parents I knew… that was the king and queen of hell! Lucifer and Lilith, you would have to have been blind and deaf not to recognize them and Charlie looked so much like both of them, why hadn’t I thought about it sooner? Perhaps because I didn’t think that **Princess Charlotte** would spend her free time stalking a whore. What the fuck was she doling with this hotel? How many more surprises was I going to get today?

“You look like shit.” Well at least the cat at the front desk was honest. I fumble around and pull out the card I was given, not that it really had any other information on it apart from the address.

“I was told to ask for Charlie…” The cat raised an eyebrow at me and sighed, he swigged from a bottle that he had under the desk before he dialled up on the phone and placed it to his ear. 

“Charlie… yeah its Husk. Listen I got a lady askin’ for you… what she look like?” Apparently his name was Husk and I felt his eyes rove up and down me before he answered.

“Looks like a whore who said no to her pimp.” I frown.

“Asshole.” I mutter under my breath, I don’t think he heard, or he just didn’t care, he winced slightly and I could just about hear the female voice on the other end.

“Don’t call her that! I’ll be down in a minute.” Husk grunted and put the phone down before turning back to me.

“She’ll be down in a second… I swear its like a city pound… always picking up strays.” Jesus Rough around the edges doesn’t even begin to describe his attitude. 

“Fuck you.” He gave me a dead-eyed stare.

“You couldn’t pay me enough to fuck you.” I mean that was just unnecessary, I might not be at my best but still… fucking prick. Least there’s a sofa over in the corner, I drag my shit over there and sit down. Oh, fuck it feels good to sit on something that isn’t fucking concrete, It was almost automatic but I feel my eye just closing as the comfortable seat starts to make me drift off, how tired am I? A voice snaps me back awake.

“Hey, I’m glad you came… are you feeling okay? You look unwell.” It was Charlie and I sigh.

“Gee, thanks.” Charlie seems taken aback and quickly waves her hands.

“I didn’t mean anything by it, we have medicine if you need something?” I stare at her and unsteadily get to my feet, as I reach down to get my stuff Charlie goes in to grab one of the bags, I snatch down quicker.

“I got it.” She jumps and retracts her hand, I don’t trust the daughter of Lucifer as far as I could throw her, and I’m not about to have my only remaining possessions get taken from me. 

“O-Oh! Okay just thought I’d help, it looks like you’ve walked quite some distance with them.” I stare at her.

“Yeah, and I can walk a little further too.” Charlie wasn’t moving yet and her hands went up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Sooo… What do we call you? You know for our register?” I sigh.

“Call me Vaggie.” Charlie give me a strangely gleeful smile.

“Well it’s nice to finally know your name Vaggie. As you know I’m Charlie and I run the Happy Hotel!” I tilt my head to one side and stare.

“Doesn’t say that on the sign outside…” She lets out a very strained sigh.

“That’s because I have a creative disagreement with my business partner… As soon as I can get him to change it back I will! Anyway if you want to follow me, I’ll show you to your room.” I let her take a few steps before I start to shuffle behind her. The way she walks is far too energetic, she seems to almost be buzzing with excitement, how can anyone be like that in hell? Well drugs probably… As we make our way across she turns her head back and tries to strike up a conversation.

“How, How long have you been homeless?” Not very tactful.

“Couple of days, got kicked out because of a disagreement with the rent…”

“Oh, well at least you have a place to sleep that’ll hopefully be safer and softer!” Charlie gives off another smile and my skin crawls, another hint at a payment that’ll be due, I wonder what weird shit the princess will want me to do? Who knows. But I made my choice, In the end I would rather have a roof over my head, even if I had to pay for it with my body whenever the owner chose. Just sacrificing my freedom, what little of it I had left.

We arrived outside a door and Charlie got a key and unlocked it, opening it revealed a fairly plain room. Wardrobe, chest of drawers… A nice double bed. I dragged my stuff inside and placed it down and looked around. The window looked out into the back of the hotel, there was a rather miserable looking garden filled with twisted barren trees. When I turned back from the view I found Charlie was looking at me expectantly, fuck.

“T-Thanks… I guess.” She gave me a big smile.

“You’re welcome, take all the time you need to get unpacked and settled in… when your ready come and see me, I’m down the hall on your right. The door has ‘Manager’ on it. We can talk about your stay.” I fake a smile and nod. Talk about my stay… sure, I get it. You want to try me out, make sure I’m worth putting a roof over my head, I get it. I guess if I didn’t look half dead you would have already asked me to take my clothes off here.

“Okay, will do.” Charlie clapped her hands and smiled again. She left the key on the chest of drawers and moved to the door.

“Well, enjoy your stay at the Happy Hotel!” I don’t respond and she lets herself out. She sounded far too cheerful to not be on something… or perhaps she was into a lot of weird shit, strange hotel… strange fucking family… weird connections to cannibalistic Overlords. Well, I need this place and don’t have anywhere else to go, so I’ll grin and bear whatever she has to do to me, so she can get her sick thrills. I just hope it has nothing to do with scars… I need my skin intact if I want to keep work coming in. 

Well, I start to empty out my bag of clothes and other bits onto the bed, I get my charger plugged in and start charging my phone, lucky. The thing was almost dead. I straighten out some outfits and start putting away the rest. I need this place, I’m committed now and as long as it isn’t the murder/cannibal hotel. I want to stay. I’ll try hard to please Charlie tonight. Maybe if I do well enough I could get some food too. Shit it’s been a long time since I had a female client. Well, if my hunch is correct she’ll probably just want me to do weird shit so it shouldn’t be too difficult as long as I can keep smiling. 

I move into the bathroom, a little shower/bath combo… not bad, and spot the complimentary shampoo’s and conditioners. You know I’ll be using them as much as possible, if it’s freebies here I’m taking everything that isn’t nailed down. First things first I take a long drink from the tap, the cold water gives me head rush, I must have been more dehydrated that I realized, although how thirst quenching is wine?

I managed to pry the filthy clothes off my body, good god they look just awful. Kicking them to one side I start the bath running, no way am I staying on my feet in the shower, steam starts to fill the room and I add a dash of cold before testing it with my foot and stirring the water around. Hell It’s warm and I just slip into… fuck that's relaxing, sliding down I just about keep my head above the water as the rest of me slips into the warm embrace of the water. 

Oh yeah… I could stay like this for hours, Most of my hair is under the water and I dip my head under briefly, the water turns a dark reddish brown, how much had I bled into my hair? Fuck. Gently I clean around the wound and then start washing my hair, it fucking stings like a bitch! Soap in a cut hurts and I grit my teeth and hiss with discomfort. I wash down the rest of my limbs and just float there for a bit, before draining the scummy water away. Baths don’t really get you clean if you’re just going to wallow in the filthy water. I carefully stand and turn on the shower, just to rinse off before climbing out. I take a small piece of toilet paper and dab at the back of my head, inspecting it there’s no blood at least it looks like the wounds closed. Very carefully I dry my hair not wanting to tear my head open and then dab at my body before moving back into the room. Settling up on the bed the mattress feels like a giant marshmallow just waiting to carry my away. Certainly better than the lumpy piece of shit I had. 

There were far worse places to be, I mean imagine if I had actually slept with my piece of shit landlord… I’d still be in that dump… I would also still have my money as well, fuck if I ever see those guys again I’ll gut them. My stomach hurts again and I place my hand against it, fuck I'm hungry. Better get my meeting with Charlie over with. 

A nice black thong, and a dark red mini skirt that just about covers my ass, good I’ll leave my legs bare, really show off some skin for her, I’ll need something to draw the eyes away from my face, with my purse snatched I don’t have my makeup any more, and whilst I’m not as clammy I still think my face is too plain for that ‘’Au naturel’ look. Now a top that has a deep ‘V’ cut, combine it with a push up bra and it makes my tiny chest just a bit bigger and really shows off some flesh. I check myself in the mirror, perfect. I look like I'm ready to rock someone’s evening. I let out a sigh as I catch my own eye in the mirror… body looks fresh but that look I’ve got… I look tired and not just from lack of sleep, a sort of weariness from someone’s who’s dealt with shit for too long. 

“Fuck…” 

I make sure my hair is nice, I give it a brush and make sure it flows smoothly down my back and fold my fringe so it covers my bad eye properly, I can’t see out of it anyway and it adds that whole, shy ‘hiding behind her hair’ look. The perverts down here love a girl that can act innocent but fucks like a wild animal, well that’s pretty much any man. Hells not that different from earth. 

Slipping my feet into my heels I grab my room key and leave, locking the door before I go. Right, show time. Still, a little unsteady on my feet but I recover pretty quick, cleaning up has really helped me feel better. Okay, so what did Charlie say… on my right? I wander down the halls inspecting each door number as I pass by, I get to the end and just when I’m thinking I’ve probably made a mistake I see the door, golden lettering spelling out ‘MANAGER’ I reach out and knock, straightening up I play with my hair idly whilst I wait. I can hear her sing-song call.

“One second!” Footsteps and then the door opens, Charlie’s holding onto the door wearing her red suit jacket and black bow-tie, she looks like a stage performer. Hey mouth falls open when she sees what I’m wearing, good still got it. I can see a red blush starting to spread on her face, and she locks eyes with me, seemingly unwilling to look any further down than my neck… odd.

“H-Hey Vaggie, you err, you s-settled in?” I give her a sultry smile and softly speak,

“Yeah, just finished a bath, now I’m all _hot and bothered_ …” Charlie squeaks and visible swallows.

“O-Oh?” 

“So, I thought I’d visit you… so we can _talk_ about me staying, think you’ll find I’m _flexible_ about terms…”

“Th-That’s g-good.” Charlie didn’t seem to know how to handle me… hmm. Maybe she doesn’t like taking charge, alright. I ran fingertips down the side of my face before tracing their way down my neck and gently snagging on my top, it flashes just a little more of my bra, I saw Charlie’s eyes following, and her face was practically glowing.

“You going to invite me inside?” Charlie fumbled with her words and nodded clumsily before opening the door and letting me inside. First glances, it looked like a highly professional space, there was a bed and everything but on the walls were pinned pieces of paper with year plans and growth. Then you actually paid attention to the details, almost all of it was cartoony drawings, happy faces and rainbows and angels… sweet fuck, does this chick do acid or something? 

“Mind if I take my shoes off?” I look over at Charlie who’s just pressed up against the shut door now, she mumbles a ‘no’. So I slide both hands down my thighs and reach down to undo my shoes, my mini skirt would have ridden up and given Charlie a great view… although I’m wondering why she hasn’t reached out to touch yet… in fact she doesn’t seem to be doing much of anything. With my shoes off I turn around to see her staring at a light in the ceiling clearly embarrassed. I fold my arms.

“So how do you want this to work?” Charlie seems to shift her attention back to me now that I’m not bent over any more.

“What?” I frown slightly.

“I want to stay in the hotel for a while, would you prefer to set up a regular time with me or are you just going to call in when you want to fuck?” If I thought she was red before, apparently I knew nothing about colour, and she was positively crimson now.

“W-WHAT?” This is getting tiresome, maybe she’s off her tits on something now. Fuck should have asked. 

“Look I can't pay to stay here obviously! So do you want to fuck me or not?” She looked absolutely horrified. 

“I don’t want to... sleep with you.” She averted her eyes when she said that last part, yeah sure hun, and I’m a fucking saint. But this game was getting tiring, I don’t like to be played.

“Then why did you call me here? What do you want me to do?” She put her hands over her mouth.

“Oh god! Did it sound like that? I’m so sorry! I don’t want anything from you… I just want to tell you about our work in the Happy Hotel!” Now I’m about as confused as she clearly is.

“But how can I stay then? If you don’t want my services…”

“You can stay for free… I was offering you free lodging.” I narrow my eye, this is some grade A bullshit.

“Fucking what? Nothing in hell is free… what’s the catch? If you think you can just lure me away with the promise of free lodgings just so your buddy radio fuckhead can eat me, then I’m out! I’d much rather die on the street than giving the sick fuck the satisfaction!” Charlie shook her head panicked.

“No, its nothing like that! This place is about healing and redemption!” I laugh, a full-bodied laugh, what the fuck IS she on? She’s looks almost hurt, but come on Charlie? You’re Lucifer’s daughter preaching redemption in hell, that’s a fucking joke!

“So, you thought a homeless whore was just the perfect opportunity for you?” 

“What? No! I wanted to help you…” I wasn’t listening but I suppose it made sense, she only started hanging around when I was forced out of Valentino’s turf a single prostitute on a desolate street… what a perfect sucker for her.

“This is why you were watching me isn’t it? Sizing me up, seeing if I would be pathetic to buy into this bullshit? Well I’m not! I want nothing to do with this! I’m outta here.” I go to leave and finally Charlie seems to show some initiative and grabs my wrist, I mean wrong fucking move, but at least she isn’t as doe eye’d as she seemed. I turn to look at her, and she immediately let's go.

“No wait! It has nothing to do that… I just, wanted to do something nice for you…” I sneer.

“No, one does something nice for anyone in hell.” another flash of pain across her face, and she spoke quietly.

“... I do…” It gave me pause, she looked serious and for once, I don’t think she was high on something… still a weirdo though. I sigh and rub the back of my neck and wince as I accidentally grazed the wound.

“Okay, okay… fine I’ll stay, but just until I’ve got enough money saved and then I can move on.” Charlie beamed at me with another strange bout of enthusiasm and I sighed again.

This wasn’t normal. 


	5. The Pornstar Next Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie meets another Hotel guest, they get along... and get up to all sorts.

Okay, so I'm staying at some sort of make a fucking wish hotel run by a deluded princess who apparently has enough clout to be in a business relationship with Alastor the fucking radio demon… Now just unpacking that information, why in the nine circles of this fiery ass-pit that I’m stuck in does the radio demon want in on redemption and healing? That shit doesn’t make any sense, I’d say I would ask him, but I don’t have a fucking death wish considering last time I spoke up he tried to fucking eat me. I wonder who else they’ve got roped into here? The whole place seemed fairly empty really. I was walking down the corridor getting back to my room, thank god the key I had has the number on it. I saw that my neighbours door was open, so I turned my head to just glance in and I spotted someone who looked familiar… although I’m certain I’d never spoken to them before in my life.

An effeminate pink spider was seemingly getting ready to go out, I knew I’d seen him somewhere, he turned his head and saw me, eyes running the length of my outfit. He stopped when he saw my face and his expression furrowed. Looks like he recognized me too, but didn’t say anything. Suddenly it clicked and I snapped my fingers.

“Val... You were in his limo?” It dawned on him too and he laughed.

“Thank fuck, thought I was goin’ outta my mind. Vaggie right? I’m Angel Dust! Come in!” His smile seemed inviting enough and frankly I think I could beat the shit out of him if he turned nasty, I stepped inside and shut the door, I recognized that name.

“The porn star right?” He grinned and stuck out the plumage of his chest.

“The one and only doll.” I laugh and smile at him,

“The fuck you doing in a place like this?” Angel grinned and gave me a sideways glance.

“Ah, so Charlie’s fed you the lines of ‘redemption’.” he did air quotes with his fingers and I roll my eye.

“Yeah, sack of bullshit if I ever did hear, but why the fuck are you here? Trying to go clean.” Angel howled with laughter and slapped a hand on his leg.

“Fuck that, I owe Charlie a solid, so I’m playin’ nice here and I get free lodgin’ so it’s a pretty sweet deal.” He shrugged, I guess he was just playing the field, kind of like me… but I wanted my independence whilst Angel here seemed to like the free ride. He continued and was looking at me quite intently.

“Ya know, I never did see anyone say no to Val quite like that…” Was that admiration or sarcasm? I speak calmly out, no need to burn a bridge just yet… or break a few teeth.

“I’ve seen countless men like him before, I swore I’d rather be homeless than work for someone like Valentino again.” There was that look again and this time it was far more wistful, Angel spoke softly.

“Wish I had that kinda confidence…” He paused for a moment as his smile fell but then it snapped straight back on as he found himself again.

“Anyway! I’m about to go out hit the town, whaddya say? Fancy joinin’ me? We can see if there are any lonely John’s out there tonight…” Well if I’m not going to be underneath Charlie tonight I might as well start earning some money, actually use this outfit.

“Sounds good, where we going?” Angel paused.

“Usual clubs along the main roads, you know standard fare. Probably end up at Mimzy’s like most nights” I flinch, that whole section of town is part of Val’s territory. Angel seemed to have the same idea cross his mind, and he waved a hand.

“Listen, don’t worry about Val, if you’re with me, you’re a guest.” I’m not sure why Angel is being so friendly but frankly the last place I expected to find another prostitute would be in the ‘redemption’ hotel.

“Is there any food in this place? I don’t fancy working tonight on an empty stomach.” Angel nodded.

“Yeah there’s food, meals on the house as well so you know, can’t complain… even if it is the same meal every fuckin’ evening… hope you like jambalaya.”

“Who the fuck servers jambalaya at a hotel like this?” Angel shrugs.

“Alastor does, cooks it himself.” My stomach turns, I don’t know if I’m so keen on eating it.

“Maybe I’ll pass…” Angel laughs again as he moves across and starts to get makeup out of a small bag, he sits in front of a mirror and begins to put on a light shade of lipstick on.

“Don’t worry about it, Charlie made sure that Smiles don’t put… unusual ingredients in it, if you catch ma drift. If you want I’ll come with ya, just finish up first.” I move and sit down on the bed and just watch Angel putting on make up. He had a good eye for it, plus the stuff he was using looked more expensive than any of the shit I ever owned. Fuck he must be one of Valentino’s favourites, I mean he was a popular porn star from what I could tell when I browsed the web on my phone, it was always his videos that were advertised. 

With a delicate hand, he used the mascara brush and spoke carefully to not move his face around too much.

“What ‘bout you? Why you in this place?” I pause, it was only fair really I just asked him and I’m getting a strangely good feeling about Angel, probably because I imagine he's had to deal with the same shitty people that I saw daily. I shrug.

“Landlord, put up the rent on my place so, had to try to find somewhere new, Charlie invited me here, so I’m just here until I save up enough to move.”

“Ya really don’t like livin’ under someone else do ya?” I shake my head.

“No, I spent my life doing that… So I’m not going to fall for the same trap again…” 

“Wish you were around when I first came here… coulda used that advice before I signed up with Val…” That same looked appeared on his face and I knew that pain, although at his least his cage was gilded.

“Is it bad?” I ask quietly, Angel was applying blush with a small pad and shook his head.

“Nah, I mean Val looks after me alright… but I’m always on his timetable, work this… do them… Be here for a shoot. I can’t just take a day off.” He finished up and stared putting away the makeup, he looked sexy as hell, no wonder he was so popular. He clapped his hands and stood up.

“Lets get some food and then hit it up!” I stand and follow him out, just out in the corridor Charlie passes by holding a stack of paper and mumbling to herself, she sees the two of us and pauses.

“O-OH! I see you’ve met Angel Dust, you’re looking dressed up tonight.” Angel gave her a grin and nudged me in the side with an elbow.

“Yeah toots, me and Vaggie here are gunna tear up the city tonight.” Charlie’s eyes glanced to me for a moment before going back to Angel.

“Remember what we talked about? Try not to drink too much…” I internally roll my eye and such a stupid statement, Angel laid it on thick.

“Sure, sure… scouts honour! I’ll watch what I drink tonight.” Charlie smiled at him.

“Thanks Angel! Well have a good evening, I’ll see you both around!” She continued to walk and I stare after her, when she was out of sight I voice my thought.

“How fucking naive is she?” Angel laughed.

“You’re not wrong… anyway let’s go, the faster you eat the quicker I can get wasted.” I snigger and we continue. 

The dining area if you could really call it that, included a collection of round tables with about four chairs apiece, with a buffet area that would I assume contain breakfast things, for now there was just a large pot gently simmering away. Moving closer to it, I stir the large ladle around inside and stare at it, I’m convinced I’ll see a finger or something and I just want to make sure. Well it seems clean, so I carefully spoon a tiny amount into a nearby bowl and then using one of spoons from the cutlery trays next to it, I take a tiny mouthful its actually not bad… got a bit of flavour to it. I use the ladle to fill up the bowl as my stomach grumbles at me now that it has been awakened by the taste of food again. 

I take the food and sit at the table that Angel is lounging around by, I take my time to eat it, even though I want to desperately rush it as my body aches to be fed. Angel eyes me as I take another spoonful.

“So?” I shrug.

“It’s alright… free food.” There was a static whiplash and the fucking radio demon seemed to just step out of the wall opposite us, my heart leapt out of my chest when that snarling grin shone out towards me.

“Just alright? My dear, that was my mothers recipe and is a treasure.” I felt his eyes glance me up and down again, god I hated having skin on show for him, he was worse than the creeps I was used to.

“Sorry.” Angel raised an eyebrow and turned his head to look at Alastor.

“What brings you round smiles?” Alastor eyes switched focus to stare at the spider.

“Just coming to see our new arrival… Charlie mentioned that you were staying with us here.” I nod and try to meet his gaze. 

“Just until I’m on my feet again, then I’m gone.” His smile seemed to narrow.

“Charlie certainly has a bleeding heart, doesn’t she? Well I won’t keep you, enjoy your evening out.” A tinny little show tune started to play as he whistled. My skin crawled at the sound, he might not have been cornering me in an alley but it still felt the same. I’m going to have to really try and not be alone with him… like ever. I eat the rest of the food and me and Angel leave.

***

This is so much better, not a desolate alley but a club filled with sinners and music, I can feel eyes on me, soaking in my looks. Angel got us the first round and I pray I can find myself some work before he asks me to buy him a drink. I don’t plan on telling him I have exactly zero money. Angel nudges me and we clink glasses together. 

“Right Toots, I’m going to go work the crowd, see what I can find.” I smile and nod, calling back.

“Yeah, let me know if you get a mark so I don’t wait up.” He winks and gives the thumbs up. Time to spread my wings. I drain my glass and place it at the bar, shuddering as the kick slams me right in the throat. I start to move to the crowds of dancing souls, gently running my hands across the people I push past, I get a few looks but nothing concrete yet. Time to show off a little, swinging my hips to the beat of the music I start to dance, I flair my hair out and my hands trail down my body snagging my clothes just a tiny amount as I move with the rhythm. This is perfect, the amount of people staring is exactly what I need… cast a wide net and wouldn’t you know it? Looks like I’ve got a catch. I feel hands on my hips from behind as he comes turning into view.

“You all alone tonight baby?” I bite my lip and look up at him.

“Maybe, depends if you can afford me hot stuff.” He laughs and squeezes my hip with hands as I grind with him to the music.

“Let me get you a drink, and we can talk?” I nod and smile at him, he takes my hand and leads me to the bar. Amazing, if this works out quick I’ll have enough time to get back in and maybe find someone else too. I stay close to him and gently touch the front of his shirt as he waits with me at the bar. Just as he turns to me I feel a tap on my shoulder and Angel comes swimming into view, I keep my smile on but why the fuck is he bothering me whilst I’m trying to work. Angel leans in and whispers straight into my ear.

“I’ve got some real work if you’re up for a major cash grab, but ya need to come now.” I whisper back barely containing my annoyance.

“I’ve just got one now… come on Angel…” Angel gave me a grin and winked.

“Small fry, come on…” he offered his hand and I paused, fuck it. It was still early. I turn back to the guy was I with and call over to him.

“Sorry handsome, looks like tonight’s not the night for us.” He doesn’t even look back and walks off with a huff. Well, won’t be getting work from him ever. This better be worth it Angel. I follow the spider and he leads me straight up past the dance floor into Mimzy’s private area where rooms get rented out. I call out.

“What’s this about?” Angel laughs.

“Got a fucking gold mine waitin’ for us. A bunch of fuckin’ guys got some big score and they want to celebrate… I could handle it but I thought why not make it double act? Split the cash fifty-fifty?” A bunch of guys… the last time two guys were with me I got fucking robbed, I’m not keen, but why does Angel seem so confident? Isn’t he worried?

It’s obvious, he’s Valentino’s. No one fucks with Angel Dust because that’s fucking with Val’s property and pissing on an Overlord is a good way to make yourself disappear. Angel’s fearless because he has nothing to fear from these fuckers. He just has to worry about his boss. Doors open and Angel swaggers inside.

“Told ya I could find a friend for all you boys, just don’t know why you couldn’t have me all to yourselves…” He lets out a faked pout and I keep my composure, there’s ten guys in here… fucking hell. 

“Now my lovelies, money up front, you know how it is. Two hundred each and let's get this party fuckin’ started.” Not a single complaint and the cash is brought out, how the fuck can Angel charge so much and get nothing said about it. I could never make all that in one evening on my stupid street. I flash a smile and cross into the room, time to start working.

  
  



	6. Choice of words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie gets back and her and Charlie have a disagreement....

Angel was a pro, it was clear… the way he could just control a group of horny guys with a few winks and suggestive looks. Fucking hell I was sore when we were done, but hell, that cash payout was amazing! Angel even helped wipe up the stains on my back and I did the same for him, it was just us and we laughed about never quite being able to get the right angle to clean all the cum off. My jaw ached, my legs were stiff and let's not even mention the pain between my thighs. It had been relentless, still it was over and we had a shit load of cash to split. Angel handed me my half and gave a wink.

“You got some skills, Vaggie.” I grinned back

“Not compared to you I don’t!” Angel laughed and puffed out his chest. .

“Not everyone can be Angel Dust, sweetheart. Now I’m dyin’ of thirst lets actually get some drinks, no more work tonight, I think we’ve earned it.” I nod and start sliding my thong up my legs after I managed to find it since it was thrown across the room pretty early on. 

“Absolutely, I’ll get you a drink for finding me this gig.” 

“Aw shucks Toots, it was nothin’.” **It** wasn’t nothing, this had seriously helped me… I could buy makeup again, I could get myself food. This was a big step to me not needing to be at Charlie’s mercy, to be in control of my life again, well in control of my afterlife anyway. We drank, we laughed and as much as it would embarrass me if I was sober, our terrible off-key karaoke sounded out that night. 

Angel and I shared inside jokes about the worst sex faces we’d ever seen and some of the stupid shit a client would do thinking it was amazing. I was red in the face from laughing and it might have just been the booze but I was really happy right now. Speaking of booze, Angel could drink like a fish in water, I couldn’t even dream to keep up and had to turn down the drinks he tried to buy me, else I would never be getting home. He just laughed and drank them himself. Later he asked if I wanted to do a couple of bumps with him, I shook my head. Drugs were never my thing… well it was another form of control I hated the thought of having to beg at a dealer to get something I would get addicted to, plus I couldn’t afford it. I didn’t want to be some washed up crack whore. Still, Angel had cash to burn apparently and he was on that dance floor with such high spirits and energy and he just dragged me along.

We danced until I could barely stand any more, that spider was on one hell of a power trip and I had to sit back down and just nurse a water, I could feel a headache forming, I couldn’t party like him and he was leaving me in the dust. He swaggered back up to me.

“Come on Toots! Let’s keep dancin’!” I shook my head.

“I can’t! My feet hurt!” Angel cocked his head to one side.

“I don’t feel a thing! It’s fine!” I laughed and poked him in the shoulder.

“That’s because you’re high as shit right now!” Angel laughed and winked.

“You know it babes! Well You stay here and get a drink ready for me!” I nod and he swaggers off to hit the next song, arms high in the air as he waves his hips around, getting all sorts of looks. Even off his mind on stuff he was still more of a performer than I ever could hope to be… maybe that’s what it was like to be a complete exhibitionist. I got a second wind and had a few more cocktails before we were told to leave as the club was shutting… wait, the club was shutting? How long had we been in there? Fuck me it was daylight outside, oh shit. I could barely stand and Angel looked like he was crashing hard after all the shit he took and he could barely string a sentence together we staggered arms linked. It was fine inside, the strobe lighting and loud music made it easy to ignore how the whole world was distorting and swimming around me, I couldn’t see for shit. Angel seemed to be on autopilot and was steering us towards the hotel. 

How many times had he done this walk before? Absolute party animal. We got to the hotel an hour later, It looked like Angel had sobered slightly but was starting to hang and when the doors opened he groaned.

“Fuck… me…” I glanced around and blinked several times trying to get the world into focus, Charlie was standing by the front desk, apparently talking with Husk about something but when she saw me and Angel she looked unhappy and had her arms folded and tapped her foot before walking straight up to us. She spoke to Angel and you could hear the disappointment in her voice.

“How many did you have Angel? I thought we talked about this!” Angel shrugged.

“A couple.” Charlie scowled.

“Don’t lie Angel! I can smell it from here, what else did you take? Were you doing drugs again? I thought we talked about limiting sin… please Angel!” 

“Get off my back Charlie… we got paid, we celebrated, what’s the big fuckin’ deal?” 

“W-We?” Charlie’s eyes darted over to me and I didn’t like one bit the look she gave me, I spoke out harshly.

“What, you got a problem with me working? Have to earn money fucking somehow!” Charlie shook her head and immediately went on the defensive.

“N-No, that’s not what i m-meant! Just could you try to limit your intake a little bit? We’re trying to be a place of healing?” Angel choked with laughter.

“How else was Vaggie supposed to take three dicks at once if she wasn’t drunk first?” I snort and giggle, he wasn’t wrong… it certainly helped take the edge off. Charlie visible flinched and took a step backwards. I use this opportunity to start moving again and we just push past her, Charlie wasn’t saying anything and had just seemed to shut down. When we got round the corner Angel huffed.

“Never seen her like that before, I thought we were going to get an earful and then I’d have to sign that promise pledge book of hers to try to be a ‘better person’ in the future.” Fuck me she sounded like a nun wrapped up in a wet blanket… and she was Lucifer’s daughter? The fallen angel. Call me paranoid but no one can be that squeaky clean, surely there was something deeply, deeply wrong with Charlie, maybe she was just suppressing it, but hopefully I’ll be the fuck out of here before she eventually blows up. 

We get to our rooms and Angel staggers off me and gets inside his place before shutting the door, didn’t even say goodbye, but by the looks of it he was crashing out hard. I get into my room and strip off quickly. The clothes felt sticky and it was making my stomach turn, I get into the bathroom and drink as much water as I can from the tap before falling onto the bed. I lost consciousness within ten seconds.

***

There was a dull thud as I opened my eyes, was someone actually knocking on my door or was it just my headache. I groan and roll over, then the thud sounded out again. Definitely the door, who the fuck wants to bother me? It sounded out again and I figured they weren’t going to leave me alone. I get up and pull the bedsheet with me so I can cover myself with it as I shuffle towards the door and open in a fraction and peer groggily out.

Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. ME?

“The fuck do you want Charlie?” She seemed to be in a world of her own standing by the door and hadn’t even noticed me open it to stare at her angrily. She jumped and then looked at me holding the bedsheet over myself.

“Oh did I wake you?” The fuck did you think I was doing in my room? Continuing to fucking party?

“How the fuck did you think I wouldn’t be asleep? You saw when I got in…” Charlie mumbled something.

“S-Sorry, I didn’t think…” Well, duh. She continued. “I-I can come back later…” I roll my eye.

“Well you’ve already woken me up now, so if you bother me later too I’ll be extra fucked off, just say what you need and then get out of here…” Charlie took a deep breath and nodded and then seemed to lose the ability to speak as nerves apparently played havoc with her body. Fucking great, a nervous bitch who can’t take a hint when she should just leave me the fuck alone.

“I-If you need money… you could work here, there're jobs at the hotel… so you wouldn’t have to…” I’m far to hungover to deal with this, I’m tired, sore and I have a headache… and apparently Charlie thinks herself noble enough to save me from my squalor. I’m fucking spitting fire at this point and I just let her have it.

“Wouldn’t have to WHAT?” Charlie’s eyes opened in alarm as my voice picks up in ferocity.

“Erm, you know…” I throw open the door and stand there,

“WHAT? FUCK STRANGERS FOR MONEY?” She flinches and I can see her hands twisting nots in her trousers, of course she fucking doubles down on her already shit choice of words.

“I-It’s just that I know lots of women d-don’t have a choice… so they have to sell their bodies to get by…” Wrong thing to say you stupid bitch.

“Oh? You know, do you? How many whores are you friends with then eh?” Charlie stutters.

“I-I…” I don’t give her chance to recover.

“You’re just a fucking privileged bitch with a pretty face! You don’t have a single fucking clue how the world works or the choices I made! I’m never going to work for you and take some sort of fucking pity job just so you can feel all high and mighty about helping the ‘poor homeless whore’.” I take a step back and before Charlie can do anything else, I slam the door shut. Gritting my teeth I try to calm the fuck down but that had just set me over the edge. A few moments later I hear footsteps running away from my door. Moving over to the bed I flop back down on it and try to get some more sleep, luckily the place I want to buy my food from is twenty-four seven so I ain't gotta worry about that. 

Fucking bitch though…

***

I just about managed drag myself out of bed, it was evening all ready. Christ, well I don’t feel like working tonight. I get showered and wash the booze stink and sweat off before getting some comfortable clothes a nice baggy hoody and a pair of long fabric sweatpants. Perfect, ain’t going to be pulling any tricks in these but they were soft and I was still feeling delicate. I reach down and get my cash out before taking what I think I’ll need for shopping and the rest I stuff into a pair of trousers that I then fold up and put away. I can’t risk hiding it under the mattress, I’m pretty sure the cleaning staff will find it. 

I just about manage to get down the hall and past the lobby before I get flagged down.

“Err V-Vaggie?” Are you literally shitting me? I mean Charlie is going three for three at this rate, holy fuck. I turn to see her cautiously approach me and I don’t even bother to hide my frustration.

“What is it?” I fold my arms and await hearing whatever nonsense she’s going to try to spew out at me this time.

“I’m sorry about earlier… you’re right I don’t know you, and it was wrong of me to assume you didn’t want to do what you do.” She was nervously clutching one arm against the crook of her elbow as she spoke. I shrug.

“Whatever Charlie, I’m going out now.” Her eyes went wide and she shook her head.

“I-I’m not done, I also think it was rude about the assumptions you made about me, you don’t know me either…” I blink, I mean… she has a point I guess? I let out a sigh.

“I guess I’m sorry too then, we done?” She fidgeted in place.

“Could we spend some time together? So I can get to know you? I don’t want us to argue every time we talk.” It was almost sweet, if it wasn’t for the delusional hotel or the fact Charlie seemed to be obsessively watching my every move. 

“Listen hun, my time ain’t cheap and I’ve got a lot of things I want to get done…” 

“I’ll pay you.” Charlie suddenly blurted out and I frowned at her.

“You want to hire me… to get to know me?” Charlie nodded, her blonde hair swaying in place.

“Y-Yeah… that way I’m not wasting your time?” I shrug,

“It’s your money that you're wasting but fuck it, I’m about to go shopping give me a twenty and you can tag along if you want.” Charlie suddenly grinned and rummaged around in her pockets before pulling out a handful of notes and counting them up before passing them off, princess of hell or not I still checked them all and tuck them away, well fuck it. If she’s going to help pay for my shopping why not. I tilt my head.

“Come on then, I don’t want to hang around.” She practically skipped with me as we left, this was a new one, hadn’t been paid to just hang out before. As we stepped out onto the streets Charlie spoke.

“So what do you want to talk about?” I laugh and shake my head.

“You’re the client hun, you tell me…” Charlie paused and thought about it.

“How about family? Do you have anyone here?” Wow, grade A bullshit right off the bat, but I’m actually being paid this time round so you know what? What the hell. 

“No… think my family are still alive but they’re family in name only, if I see them again it’ll be an eternity too soon.” It was strangely freeing, I hated talking about this shit, but just doing it because I was being paid to, it was like I could just use that as a shield and just say things, it didn’t matter if I didn’t want to talk about it. Charlie spoke softly.

“My dad hates me, I think he’s stopping my mom from talking to me…” Something clicked and it suddenly seemed to make a lot more sense, Charlie was lonely… I don’t think she had anyone  **to** talk to.

“Because of the hotel?” Charlie nodded and looked up at the sky, the large floating pentagram hung low and the red hue glinted off her eyes.

“Called it an embarrassment and I was a failure of a daughter, he said he never wanted to see me again.” 

“If you don’t mind me asking, why did you keep at it?” Charlie glanced a look at me.

“Because I need to do something to help… all the suffering the exterminations cause… to the people I grew up with, I need to try something, anything to help!” 

“So why has the radio demon joined in with you, he seems like the last person who wants to redeem themselves.” Charlie’s expression steeled over.

“He’s got the money to keep the hotel afloat… but you’re right he doesn’t care… he just thinks its kinda funny… like everyone else it’s just a joke to them.” She looked at the ground and let out another sigh and looked downcast. I frown.

“I can’t really comment on the hotel or what you’re doing, but standing up to your dad, trying to make it on your own? I think that’s pretty strong stuff.” She let a weak smile off and glanced back at me.

“R-Really?” It looked like that was the first genuine compliment she had received for a very long time, damn girl… do you not have anyone? 

“Well, yeah.” I shrug so it doesn’t seem like I’m that bothered by how well she took it.

“Thanks Vaggie, listen… would it be okay if maybe I could pay for this again?” I smile at her.

“Sure hun, you know if you paid me a little more I could even show you what other amazing things I can do with my mouth…” Charlie turned bright red and couldn’t keep eye contact with me and stared frantically anywhere else, I laugh… maybe she wasn’t so bad… once you got to know her a little. 

  
  
  



	7. Casual rates, Casual talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been adding to this now and then whilst working on my other projects, and now its ready :D nothing of mine gets forgotten. Just a little delayed perhaps.

So I managed to get my shopping with Charlie, and with the extra twenty from her I even upgraded my makeup choices to a better quality, stuff that came out far smoother on my lips and skin. Charlie watched me carefully when picking them.

“Wow, that would really compliment your eye.” I look at her.

“Yeah. That’s why I picked it…” Charlie smiles at me.

“God, I’m absolutely rubbish at makeup… It’s really cool you know what goes well with you.” I look at her confused.

“What do you mean, you're wearing some right now?” Charlie shook her head.

“No, no makeup, this is just me.” Bullshit, I turn on her and lean in close, she doesn’t step away but I see the blush on her cheeks spread and I inspect her, holy shit… she isn't wearing any, I though that was black lipstick and blush and those highlights above her eyes… that’s all natural? WHAT THE FUCK! I shake my head.

“Looks like death’s as unfair as life…” Charlie lets out a small laugh.

“Well, I think that you look good without it too.” The corners of my mouth turn up into a smile but I roll my eye at her. 

“Thanks Charlie, but men like a nice pretty face, and pretty means makeup… unless you got genes like yours I suppose.” She turns red as a beet. She is so easy to fluster, It’s weird she acts so innocent, but surely that’s it… an act? Maybe it’s how she lures people in, I still don’t know what to think about her but she is being nice enough, even if she is a bit scatterbrained and says the wrong thing at times… well most of the time, let’s be honest. 

Speaking of, I pay for the food and Charlie offers to carry one of my bags, I refuse. I suppose there would be no harm in it, it’s just… I have trouble trusting anything or anybody right now, not after all that’s happened. We get to talking again and Charlie, I suppose she’s curious, she asks the second worst question you could, but I can hardly blame her.

“So when did you start… err, doing what you do?” I close my eye for a brief moment and let out a long sigh, she was the client and this was the conversation she had paid me for, she didn’t know… I didn’t need to hit her. 

“Remember on the way here I mention I had an asshole family?” Charlie frowned.

“Yeah?” 

“Well my dad got into some pretty bad debt with the wrong sort of people, so I was made to work for them instead of them breaking my dad’s legs… I was fourteen.” Charlie’s mouth hung open and she covered it with her hands.

“I am so sorry!” I shake my head.

“Not your fault, you didn’t force a teenager into bed with strange men more than three times her age…” 

“But I-”

“But nothing, Charlie if you listen to half the souls down here, we all have horrible stories that fucked us up, mine is hardly unique. It devastated me, ruined me… but big picture? Small fries to the amount of shit that was going in the world, I learnt what men wanted and I learnt how to make them pay for it…” Charlie was unusually quiet, perhaps she didn’t want to upset me or she just didn’t have anything to say, either way the rest of our walk was quiet. I had spent years angry, and I still was, but being angry all the time got me nothing but more pain, I learnt to let go and just move on, my future mattered not my past. When we got back to the hotel she turned to me and I stopped to turn to her, she looked uncertain but spoke out quietly. 

“Thanks for letting me talk to you, next time… I’ll try something lighter, like favourite colour or something…” I smile at her.

“Whatever you want, you’re the client.” She pauses and looks at me, then walks off with a smile. I carry my stuff up to the room, put my spare money safely away in my hiding place and sit on my bed. So Charlie wants to maybe make a friend? I don’t know about any of that but if she’s willing to pay and feel less lonely, I guess that’s my good deed right? It felt strange just telling her about my family like that, she paid after all for a conversation so I told her, even though I’m almost certain I could have asked for a different topic… so why did I? Its pointless information anyway, no one cares or can use it against me, and if I meet my folks down here, It’ll be an eternity too soon, but not before I fucking gut my dad.

I have to let out a long steadying breath, just the thought of my family gets me wound up if I'm not careful, although I imagine having Lucifer as a father can be pretty stressful too, it seems that Charlie takes everything with a smile, but I’ve seen that sort of attitude before, a perfect exterior but the insides are rotting. My phone buzzes and interrupts my thoughts I pull it out and smile, a genuine smile. Tom is wondering if I’m free tomorrow night. I respond immediately.

**For you baby? Of course I am.** **  
** **  
** _ That’s cool, same place pickup? I’m thinking 19:00? _ _   
_ __   
**I’m actually at Happy Hotel for a bit.**

_ Oh, sure. I know it. See you tomorrow. _

Perfect, another little cash grab from Tom and I always love seeing that sweet guy, I always try to keep business mixing with my life but Tom is the closest client I ever thought was good enough to be a friend, miles better than the other shits I have to deal with anyway. Things are looking up and I glance over to the makeup, still in its bag. Perfect I’ll be able to look amazing for Tom, he deserves it. 

The rest of the day went smoothly, I got everything unpacked from my shopping trip, set it up by the mirror in my bathroom, I was going to try to work the streets tonight but decided against it, if I get a client who wants it a little rougher than I might end up bruised and whilst I could just hide it with some foundation, I don’t want to risk giving Tom anything less than he deserves, especially with how much he pays. It’s time for dinner so I make my way and see what’s on offer, taking the steps in the dinning area my heart freezes in my chest when I see the fucking radio demon sat with Charlie talking quite animatedly. He doesn’t pause for a single moment but I feel his eyes on me as I move over, that horrible gross feeling like being viewed as just a piece of meat, and not for sex, I’m used to those looks… this is the ‘I’m going to fucking murder you in an alley and then eat your corpse’ kind of look. Maybe I should just turn around and come back in an hour, too late. 

I hear Charlie calling over.

“Hey Vaggie, want to come and join us?” I let out a sigh and turn back to see her hopeful face waving at me. Fuck it, I’m hungry. 

“I guess, got nothing else to do…” Charlie beams at my less than enthusiastic response, I serve myself up… jambalaya again. I hope it's not the same pot from the other night and I make my way over, Alastor’s gaze still hasn’t left me but I try my best to phase him out, maybe he’s just trying to unsettle me. Sitting down I pick the chair that is the furthest away from Alastor and just start eating, the quicker I’m done the sooner I’m out of that fuckers sight. Charlie turned back to Alastor, seemingly to finish the conversation that she interrupted by calling me over.

“So, I think it’s a good move, right?” Alastor seemed to tear his eyes from Vaggie for a moment and gave a wide stretched smile.

“My dear, my radio broadcasts are known for their visceral entertainment, not hosting a jingle of an advertisement to be played out every hour.” Charlie frowned and looked put out.

“But Alastor, It’s free marketing and that can never be a bad thing!” Alastor rolled his eyes.

“The sorts of sinners who regularly listen to what I do, certainly are not the type that will want to stay here, much less attempt this ridiculous notion of redemption.” Charlie’s frown seemed to harden.

“Al, you know I don’t like it when you’re so dismissive of my dream!” Alastor gave her a strange look.

“And I needn’t remind you that if it wasn’t for my financial aid, this  _ dream  _ of yours would have sunk a year ago.” He stood up. “This tedious repetitive nature of our conversations is a frightful bore, I’ll be out seeking a different kind of entertainment tonight, so I won’t be available.” Alastor didn’t wait for a reply and simply moved away from the table, one last long piercing stare at Vaggie before he left. Charlie stared after him for a few moments and let out a very soft and defeated sigh, then she seemed to remember that I was sat there and her head perked up.

“Sorry you had to see that…” I shrug.

“Don’t worry, not like it bothers me but he seems like a right shitlord.” Charlie mouth twitched with a smile and she gave me a look.

“I wouldn’t let him catch you calling him that…” I blink at her and swallow another spoonful down.

“Doesn’t stop it being true.” I speak once my mouth is clear and Charlie lets out a soft laugh, she has a very… I don’t know how to put it, innocent laugh? It’s almost like a suppressed bundle of sunshine, it’s weird. No one laughs like that in hell, normally it's just the sadistic laughs, the seedy laughs or the filthy laughs that you get, but a gentle, sweet and innocent one? Not a chance, the rosy spots on her cheeks rise upwards as she smiles.

“Thanks Vaggie…” Another shrug from me.

“Don’t mention it, just calling what I see.” Charlie was staring at me for far too long when she suddenly realized, cleared her throat and looked away. A red flush starting to spread her cheeks. 

“Something on my face that you want to tell me about?” She laughs again but this time it's a nervous laugh and she just shook her head.

“N-No I was just thinking about something stupid…” I give her a dead-eyed stare.

“Well?” Charlie fidgeted uncomfortably.

“W-Well, I was just thinking about what we talked about this morning, I was trying to imagine you wearing makeup, silly I know…” She braved a glance at me, our eyes met and she quickly looked away again, I let out a sigh and smile as I shake my head.

“Do you want me to wear makeup when you next want to chat?” Charlie’s eyes grew wide and she practically turned into a tomato as she violently shook her head out of embarrassment.

“Nononononono, its not th-” I cut through her bullshit, she should really learn that this doesn’t bother me.

“An extra five on top and I’ll doll up for you.” Charlie fell silent for a moment and then nodded.

“O-Okay.” I take another mouthful of food and watch Charlie for a moment or two, it looks like she’s trying to work up the courage to say something, but the moment passes and she looks back over to me.

“So, any plans tonight?” I shake my head.

“No, going to have an early night, get some beauty sleep in. I’m seeing a client tomorrow.” Charlie’s expression seems to almost, freeze? Like she doesn’t look any different but it certainly doesn’t look natural and her voice has a rather steely quality to it.

“Oh, who is it?” She attempted to ask nonchalantly, but I can see how fast her eyes are darting to look at me, I shake my head.

“I don’t give out details about my clients, it’s bad practice, especially those that have wives.” Charlie holds her hands over her mouth.

“That’s horrible! They should really come clean about that! So, is that it? Your client… are they, married?” I stare at her.

“Don’t know, don’t care. What sort of whore asks a client if they’re married?” Charlie winces at the word ‘whore’, oh what would she prefer… ‘Lady of the night’? Don’t make me laugh. 

“I suppose, where are you going to go?” Again I give her the same stare.

“That’s private, but don’t worry it's not here…” Charlie seemed to suddenly remember where we were and nodded.

“Oh, yeah… that’s good we don't, we don’t allow that sort of thing here, this isn't a b-brothel.” Uh-huh, you just happen to have one of the most famous porn stars staying here.

“I don’t like to work in the same room I sleep, makes it messy especially if you get someone who can’t take a hint.” 

“What like… stalking?” She spoke out and looked genuinely concerned, I should laugh, I’m pretty sure all the watching Charlie had been doing qualified her as a stalker, I suppose in her mind since she wasn’t talking to me or actively trying to get in my business it wasn’t really stalking, just ‘people watching’ but it still put me on edge knowing she could have been lurking around a corner.

“Yes Charlie, like stalking…” I spoke plainly and she seemed to get the hint and move on.

“Well, good luck I guess? I suppose I won’t see you around that night, since you’ll be coming back late?”

“In the morning most likely.” Charlie paused and then nodded.

“Okay… well, I h-hope it goes well…” The platitude sounded about as insincere as the delivery of the words but whatever.

“Thanks, looks like I’m done, gotta run Charlie.” She looks down at my empty bowl and then back at me.

“Oh, okay… I’ll see you later.” I get up and move my bowl to the tray for it to get taken away and washed just as I leave I happen a glance back at the princess and see her looking downcast by herself, she hasn’t seemed to move and inch. I think I might be right, she really doesn’t seem to have anyone else…

Shame.


	8. A few steps back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie gets ready for her overnight stay with Tom. Things are becoming unsteady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm travelling for a long weekend and whilst I can't really write anything new, it gave me the time to put together my half completed chapter for this instead. Enjoy!

Next day was quiet and apart from spending my morning laughing with Angel in the dining room, nothing much happened. We were sharing stories perhaps too loudly for the other patrons of this hotel and I saw Angel withdrawing a hip flask from his bust to give his morning orange juice a bit of a kick. None for me when he offered, far too early to start drinking, even thinking that made me feel old.

I saw Charlie as I got to my room, we exchanged smiles. She paused as if she wanted to say something, I even took slightly longer getting the key out but she just wished me a good day and left, I felt her eyes linger on me as I entered, definitely a strange one that princess. It was time to start getting ready for tonight with Tom, paying overnight prices and being a client who I actually enjoy seeing, well it certainly gets me motivated to make an effort. 

Step one, make sure the doors are locked, I don’t need someone just marching in and seeing me spread-eagled on the bed… well not without paying first. It is locked and I just test it to make sure it isn’t going to be knocked down anytime soon. Time to start, I grab a towel from the bathroom and lay it out on the bed and strip down, now it’s time to get my epilator out, I don’t think I’ve grown much but this should snatch up the few hairs that have sprouted, I’ve never understood the fascination with having to be smooth, guess everyone wants that porn star look and hiring a whore they want that porn star style too. I mean the guys hardly ever wax or shave, so whatever. I like it, it's really soft and being silver it looks kind of cool too… well maybe one day. 

With that done I apply a small amount of skin care onto the area, it’ll help reduce the swelling and redness that is now peppering around my privates, always do this first and at the beginning of the day, by the time the evening comes around it’ll be smooth, soft and not a hair in sight. Whilst that’s soaking in, time to pick out my dress… if we’re going to be eating somewhere first then I want to be classy and sexy, not just a whore but something to get heads turning, make Tom feel like a king. A smile plays across my face as I think about that goofy mask, he’s such a charming man, what a sweetheart. Rummaging through my wardrobe I found it, the perfect dress for Tom, Long and gossamer black, it runs all the way down to my ankles but its hugs my figure so nicely it just draws attention to my hips and thighs as I walk in it, open back to a deep cut that goes down to my lower back, just teasing what my ass might look like under. 

I’m tempted to go commando, but I know how Tom likes to undress me, so a thin thong will do, just enough to catch a glimpse of it when I move, don’t want to show off my underwear, not trying to be trashy, just a hint… a taste. Bra is completely out of the question, it would ruin the look of my back, but I’ve run out of breast tape… fuck. Maybe Angel has some? I could ask now before it gets too late just in case I need to change outfits. I place the dress on the bed and grab a towel and wrap it tightly around myself, Angel’s just next door, this shouldn’t be too bad. Stepping out I go to his door and knock, I hope he hasn’t gone somewhere yet, thankfully I hear movement and the door opens. Angel gives me a grin.

“Goin’ to party?” I give him a grin and roll my eye.

“Yeah, just thought I could leave my towel with you before heading off.” He laughs and gestures for me to come in and he shuts the door, when I move in I notice someone else is sitting on his Angel.

“Shit Angel, didn’t mean to bother you if you’ve got company.” Angel shrugged.

“Nah, it's cool, this is Cherri, the baddest bitch on the streets.” The woman sat on his bed, a cyclops with a large red eye and a yellow cross for a pupil glances in my direction and nods slightly. She’s wearing some kind of tank top… and fuck those tits, why does every woman I meet have to have huge tits in hell… like I’m the fucking whore! Do you know how much easier it would be if I could heave sweater puppies like that around? The afterlife is a cruel place. Torn leggings, and is she only wearing one boot? Well, the look works for her.

“She cool, Angie?” Her attention turned back to the spider, he grinned and grabbed me by the shoulder.

“Us workin’ gals gotta stick together, right?” I laugh and it seems to settle whatever reservations Cherri might have had against me, maybe she’s a close friend, a girlfriend perhaps? Either way, I’ll be careful that I try not to piss her off, clearly she’s important to Angel and I quite like having someone so close that gets what I do. I give him a playful shove. 

“Yeah something like that. Listen, I want to wear a dress tonight, but I kind of need some boob tape, do you have any?” Angel shifts over and sits down on the edge of his bed next to Cherri’s feet and gives a big grin.

“Somethin’ special tonight?” I nod.

“Yeah, got a good client, he likes to pay for an overnight rate, and he usually takes me to dinner first.” Angel clapped his hands and cackled.

“Bitch has got a sugar daddy! Hold onto him with both hands, and milk him dry.” He pumped both hands in a miming action, Angel’s smile is infectious and I grin at him. He’s not wrong though, if it wasn’t for Tom I would have been driven homeless months ago, I don’t want to seem desperate but his cash payouts are a significant portion of what I can earn, well… what I can earn being freelance. Cherri’s turned her eye up to me.

“You one of Valentino’s then?” Fuck, this girl a mind reader? I shake my head.

“No, he asked a few times but I turned him down… I work solo.” Which on the whole has worked out well, apart from the almost total poverty, not being able to eat properly, being assaulted, robbed and made homeless… then almost eaten. Actually… fuck. I catch the glimpse that Cherri gave to the back of Angel’s head, it lasted just for a moment but looks like she knew what it was like working for that blue moth prick. Angel spoke up.

“Sorry babes, but I don’t use the stuff, don’t need to.” He fluffed up his bust to make a point on how it stayed perfectly in shape. I frown, there goes that dress then.

“Fuck…” I sigh and look back towards the door, maybe I can find something else that’s suitable. 

“Hold ya horses, didn’t say I didn’t have any. You Cherri, you got some? You leave some of your shit here?” Cherri wiggled and shuffled across and lay down on the bed as she reached to the floor and pulled out a hold all that was tucked underneath it, undoing the zip she swayed her hips back and forth as she rummaged, I only caught a glimpse but there was a shit tonne of explosives laying on top of everything as her hands dug around, fuck kinda girl is this? I wonder how many of those explosions I used to hear when working the streets were hers? Cherri’s reaching back up and shoving the bag back under Angel’s bed before throwing a packet at me. I catch it and turn it over, it's exactly what I need.

“Thanks Cherri.” She shrugs and goes back to her sitting position on the bed.

“Whatever, just buy me a drink or some shit.” I nod and turn to start heading towards the exit. 

“Well, thanks again. See ya later Angel.” Angel doesn’t get up and just gives a wave.

“See ya babes, make sure to give that john of yours a good time!” Shutting the door behind me. I turn to head back to mine and practically walk straight into Charlie. Downside to being so close to the manager of the hotel where her room is also probably her office.

“Oh! Vaggie. Sorry!” Charlie was holding a gross stack of paperwork, glancing at the title of the first one, ‘liability forms’ ugh, red tape that’s a hard pass. 

“No harm done, don’t worry.” It’s then she seems to actually pay attention and realize I'm just in a towel, her cheeks flush red and she looks around, I laugh.

“I’ll give you a sneak peek for a ten.” I tease but the way Charlie’s hand almost went straight for her pocket, damn princess. You’re a thirsty one. Charlie still wasn’t looking at me and started to step around.

“Don’t tease, anyway I’ll see you later maybe…” She’s started to move away, her footsteps seemed more hurried than what would be natural for her. I shrug, but remember to call out.

“I’m out this evening, remember?” Charlie froze mid step and then called back without turning around.

“O-Oh yeah… okay.” Then she was out of sight, I open my door and step inside, I quickly check over the package in my hand, it's all there and looks good to use so I place it next to the dress and then grab some underwear, a nice bright red thong, Tom’ll love that, it really contrasts my skin. With that ready I get my handbag together, wet wipes, some lube and a couple of condoms, for Tom’s preference. He likes it when I put them on him, sometimes even with my mouth, what a strange boy that Tom Trench is. 

Right, time to get myself showered hanging up the towel on the door. I walk into the amazing bathroom and hop in the shower, I’m still amazed it gets the temperature right and how I want it, unlike that shithole of an apartment. A steamy hot shower and I shampoo and condition my hair. I would save so much money if I just cut my hair. I go through about half of each per wash, but I love my hair, I think it looks amazing the way it settles behind me. I mean I don’t want it to get so long it drags along the ground like a Rapunzel mother fucker, but I love it, and I take care of it. It takes so long to shower but with the warm water cascading down my back, it's lovely in here. I comb the wet locks and feel calm and relaxed, with that done and my hair flat against my back I get my scented body washes and start washing the rest of me, neck to toes, the lot becomes fragrant, not an overpowering scent, I’m not some skank who's been dumped in perfume. 

Out of the shower everything gets dabbed carefully and I wrap my hair up in a towel, once it's dried I’ll start straightening and brushing it. Moving over I rest on my bed and grab my phone, time to browse some shit online whilst I wait. Nothing really spectacular although I did find the interview Charlie did on 666 news about her hotel idea, she was so nervous being by herself and she tried to do a show number, it fell so flat and I actually curled up slightly at the poor girl's embarrassment, it looked like Charlie was about to cry. I reached out and pressed my fingers against the screen.

“Charlie…” It must be hard trying to be that sort of idealist, especially with everyone making fun, she’s… well she’s doing really well by herself. A frown forms when I think about Charlie’s father, why is it men of power tend to be asshats? Here is a perfectly capable and determined woman and he just shuts her out, prick… Well I’m sure she doesn’t need him in her life anyway. Putting my phone away I stare up at the ceiling, kind of bored right now, tap out a rhythm on my stomach. Maybe I’ll have a nap, that might be nice. Hair first though. Sitting up I get my brush and start to unfurl the towel and brush my hair, long continuous strokes as I curl it over my shoulder to make it easier stroking down its length. I always find it calming, and it smells nice right after a shower too. 

It must have been at least thirty minutes by the time I’m done, but my hair is looking glossy and perfect, just one more thing. I fish a nice black ribbon and tie a bow in my hair, it’ll match the dress and it looks nice. Setting an alarm on my phone I curl myself up on the bed and settle down for a nap, I want to be nice and refreshed for Tom, no chance for an accidental yawn or anything. It doesn’t take long to drift off, despite the fact I’m getting hungry, I’ll wait though, having a meal with Tom is always nice if I’m not forcing myself to eat. Eating so little recently all it takes is one full meal and I’m done, hopefully that’ll change if I can get some more clients, worried about starving in hell, what a fucking joke. 

I wake up and it's about time to get ready, I think the taxi will be here in about an hour and the time on my phone confirms it. Slide on the thong and make sure the band isn't twisted around my waist. No stockings this time, just some open-toed shoes and I slip the dress on, perfect! Give myself a quick twirl in the mirror and it looks fantastic. Right time to doll up, makeup bag out and into the bathroom I go, steady hand for mascara and eye-liner, and just a dab of lipstick, nothing too exaggerating, seductive and smouldering, not tart meets whore. 

“What a dish.” I blow a kiss to the mirror and leave the bathroom before gathering my bag, I’ll wait in the lobby for when the taxi arrives, no point just sitting up here for forty minutes. Shoes on and I march my heels straight out the door and lock it, good I’m on the ground floor I hate heels on stairs. As I get into the lobby my heart sinks, Alastor’s there, sat at the bar talking with Husk, he seems to be drinking something, looks like whiskey but for all I know the sick freak drinks the piss of his victims. I try to move quietly by the door so I can peep out of a window, I don’t want to gain attention to myself but too late. His fucking shadow taps him on the shoulder and points over, a vicious grin all over that shadowy face. That radio demon head turns and that smile snaps straight on as I feel his eyes take in my outfit, it's not for you, you fucking bastard. 

He gets up, oh why can’t you just stay over there! His walk looks sophisticated but there’s something predatory in it, my instincts tell me to run, maybe that’s what he wants to chase me down, surely he wouldn’t attack me in the hotel? Charlie’s hotel.

“Why, my dear are you dressed up like a cutlet, looking so delectable this evening?” Even his words make my skin crawl and that sound that buzzes around him, might as well be a swarm of flies for how it makes me feel.

“Going out.” I manage to keep my voice steady, I’m sure he already knows I’m afraid but at least I can not show it. His teeth flash wider, I wonder if this is how he looks before he attacks.

“Where are you going? Unescorted, and dressed so finely? Surely that’s just asking for trouble.” I’m not letting this freak know where I’m going or who I’m seeing.

“I got a lift.” His eyes flash for a moment as he straightens up, looming over me.

“A pity, I would have offered you an escort from a gentleman.” Nothing ‘gentlemanly’ about him, he would probably stuff me down the nearest alley and cut me into tiny pieces and serve me up in his next pot of jambalaya. 

“Not from you.” I speak coldly, I desperately want him to leave me alone, but he just won't. It's like he can smell blood in the water. Then his eyes narrow and it looks almost malicious, even if it is behind a fake smile, he leans down and whispers to me.

“Tell me my dear, do you always nap in the afternoons? Perhaps you should consider changing your diet.” I go still, how the fuck does he know that? Does he have cameras? Does he watch me sleep? I feel sick, like I’m going to throw up and all he can do is smile at me as he walks away, he’s done his damage, I don’t feel safe any more. That fucker… that evil cocksucking fucker. Has he been watching me all this time? Accessing my room… oh fuck I can feel tears but I can’t deal with this right now, I’ll ruin my makeup. Fuck. fuck, fuck, fuck! 

Trying not to hyperventilate I open the door and step outside, I can’t be in the same building as that monster. There’s always something isn’t there, always something that goes wrong for me. Homeless, abused, robbed… then Charlie comes along to give me that glimmer of hope, a place to stay but that fucking radio cannibal has marked me has his next meal or just wants to torture me and he’s here too. Why do I even keep trying if this is just going to keep shitting on me? I rest up against the wall, eye shut tight as I can’t risk looking at anything whilst I just try to calm down, Tom doesn’t need an emotional whore turning up, crying their eyes out because ‘life’ isn’t fair. Life isn’t fair, death isn’t fair… nothing’s fair I just need to get used to it. 

Is time even moving forward anymore, everything is weighing down on me and the seconds are just dragging by, looking around I seem to be alone, but am I really? Fucking Alastor has got into my head, fuck. I almost missed the taxi pulling up and it was only the angry shouting of the driver that pulled me out of it.

“HEY! Bitch you awake?!” My head snaps up. 

“W-What?” He rolls his eyes, well of course he does.

“I’m here to pick up ‘Vaggie’ that you?” 

“Yeah, sorry.” I take a few steps forward and regain my composure as I slide into the back of the cab before it speeds off, it’s silent in there and I just stare out of the window. I catch my own reflection in the glass, I look fucking miserable, come on Vaggie, that’s not how you pull attention. I tighten my face, pulling it into a smile. That’s better, Tom doesn’t need a mopey bitch, he needs a sexy piece of ass that’s all his tonight. Game face is back on, don’t need to worry about anything about that hotel yet. 

The cab stops and I get out, already paid for by Tom it drives away and I have to quickly step up onto the curb if I don’t want to be coated in exhaust fumes. Same restaurant as always and I open the doors and step inside, well it's more like a dinner. Turning slowly, I look around, it seems I’ve got some attention already from some other souls sitting down, oh good. There he is, I spot Tom and start moving over, keeping a gentle sway in my hips as the heel shoes tap down in front of me, His mask looks up and I can see those glassy panes that make us his eyes widen as he gets up. 

“Vaggie… Just… wow.” We embrace and I press myself up against him, I’m all his tonight and everyone looking will be able to tell, then he suddenly takes a step back and I look confused, Tom always liked a hug. Something is wrong with his face, I can’t tell what.

“Come on, let’s order some food.” He pulls out a chair for me and I sit.

“Thanks, everything okay with you Tom?” I watch as he sits across from me, he’s uncharacteristically twitchy, normal he’d have commented on my outfit or my hair, something… He used to just watch me across the table, but now it's like his lap is more interesting company.

“Yeah, I’m doing good.” I smile as best I can at him.

“Oh, do I have something on my face?” I lightly joke and I see him look up at me.

“No, you look amazing tonight by the way.” He adds it onto the end as if an afterthought. Something is definitely different. I glance down at the menu, I’ll get what I usually get, something mid range so it doesn’t look like I’m just taking advantage of a free meal. Another look and Tom still hasn’t touched his menu.

“Nothing catches your fancy? Looking forward to this evening's dessert too much?” 

“Vaggie, I’ve got something to tell you.” Why does he sound so serious? I nod and put my menu down and look into his gas mask face.

“Okay, what’s up Tom?” He seems to be fidgeting. 

“I, erm… I’ve met someone.” That’s not what I was expecting, why does he look out of place, oh I know.

“My rates for couples are slightly higher… just an extra fifty since you pay for me overnight.” I wouldn’t have taken him for a threesome kind of guy but then, we all enjoy a bit of pampering now and then I suppose, I wonder if his other half wants me to service them too, or just watch. My thoughts are interrupted by Tom. 

“No, she’s a really swell gal, but she wants me to be faithful, so… I can’t see you anymore.” I blink, it takes a few seconds to sink in, it feels like a break up, the meal… the public place, why the hell is he treating me this way.

“Tom, why didn’t you just message me that?” He rubs behind his neck.

“Well, we’ve been seeing each other regularly for a while, and I just thought it would be rude…” My heart sags, he is an absolute sweetheart, I hope whoever this soul is, they understand what a treasure he is. Still, I shake my head.

“Tom, I’m just a whore… you don’t need to do th-” He pulled out an envelope and slipped it across the table. I can see the cash in it. 

“Tonight’s usual rates, since you got all dressed up nice.” I feel my throat catching and I try and refuse.

“T-Tom, you don’t need to.” I try and push it back but he keeps in place.

“I insist, take it.” wrapping fingers around it, I put it into my bag. Why do you have to be such a sweetie Tom? I can feel it welling up, I’m not going to cry in front of him, how pathetic would that be? A whore crying because she lost a client. 

“I need to go to the bathroom.” I excuse myself and walk as steadily as I can before stumbling into the ladies room. Tears have already started to ruin my makeup as black lines streak down my cheek. 

“F-Fuck.” He didn’t need to do any of this, why did he have to be kind to me? My breathing is hard and I just clutch my face, hunched over by the wash basin. I’ve just lost a huge portion of income, but even worse I feel like I’ve lost a friend? Shit, I’m just a pathetic mess. I get some paper towel and dab some water on it before cleaning up my streaky makeup, at least he got to see it once. It takes me a good few minutes but I’m finally presentable again. One long steadying breath and I’m ready to go. Stepping back into the restaurant Tom’s table is empty, moving over there is a note on my place mat. I pick it up and gingerly turn it over.

_ Sorry I had to run, you were one of the best, the dinner has already been charged to my credit card, have what you want.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Take care, _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Tom _ _  
_ _  
_ I fall into the chair and sit, placing my hands over my face. I stay still for a few minutes, this is a strange dream where a guy treats his whore with more respect and care than ninety-nine percent of the people do. I hear motion next to me and peeling my hand away I see the serving imp.

“Ready to order?” I take another deep breath.

“Yes, please.” 

What a fucking day.   
  



	9. The Offer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie finally gets to see what rock bottom is like, but lucky for her there's only one way to go after.

I could barely taste anything, sat here eating a free meal, everything’s numb. A glass of wine, two glasses of wine, three… four I’m losing count and starting on an empty stomach has gone straight to my head. Tonight has been terrible, I feel silly… Dressed up ready, but what do I get? Disappointed again, Did I get buried with a black cat stuffed in my coffin? Why am I this unlucky. It’s no surprise that guys wander up to the silly drunk whore eating alone, giving me their stupid swaggering smile. Why is his face so blurred? What’s he saying? Asking if I take it in the ass? A real fucking charmer this one, maybe I deserve it, I’m just some low tier trash, can’t even keep a regular. 

So now I’m in an alley, when did I even leave… can’t remember much but I’m gripping onto the side of a fucking trash bin to keep balance, my skirt hitched up and over, I can just about focus on the fact my dress is getting stained with fucking garbage, good, great, fucking fan-fucking-tastic. I rock forward again and wince, the booze is helping numb the pain as it gets forced in and I rock back, trying to relax, if I don’t relax it’ll just hurt more. Shit, did I remember to tell him how much? Did I take his money? Fuck… I can’t remember, why can’t I keep track of a simple memory, it's all dark. It’s pushing and pulling, I can hear his grunts, shouting out how I have an amazing asshole, thanks what a wonderful compliment you sack of shit. Gritting my teeth hands are squeezing hard against the metal and I let out a pained gasp, he isn’t good, no he’s probably fine, he just doesn’t care what he’s doing to me. 

Another grunt and he’s pulled out and I feel him cumming up my back, because a nice thick white stain on my dress won’t be obvious at all, least my hair is down by my side so he misses that, he zips up offers thanks, at least that’s what I think he says and I hear echoing footsteps leave, well guess he’s done then. My bag is by my feet and I try to grab it without moving too much. Why does it seem to be waving around on the floor? Finally, fingers latch around it and I bring it up before grabbing one of the wipes and start mopping up what I can reach. I hope I’m not just smearing it but I really can’t feel much of anything right now. Think that’s it, I throw the wipe in the trash and look with my fucked vision into my handbag, oh, thank fuck I did get paid, there's some rough crumpled notes next to the envelope that Tom gave me… Tom, he always treated me nice… fuck.

I sniff, maybe it's the alcohol now but every little thing is just getting me emotional, Tom’s gone, seems like I can only get customers if I get fucked like a crack whore off her tits, I thought I was worth more than that? I thought… well I suppose it doesn’t matter now, I should probably get back at least my brain’s got enough sense left in it to know that I’ve got more than enough of a score for tonight, Tom’s gift and that little extra just now is a good haul, I should probably get back. Why the fuck did I get drunk when I have cash on me. I can’t get anything right.

I stumble forward, maybe I should call a cab? Reaching into my bag for my phone I don’t notice the pothole in the floor, my heel goes straight in it and snaps, I stumble hard and land on concrete, my arms don’t come out to protect my face in time and I slam it into the pavement and graze my nose badly. I groan and grip at the floor, I think my dress is ripped. Do I laugh or cry? I think I do a strange combination of the two as I choke back a sob. Looking up I try to blink the tears away and reach for my phone. It’s not cracked or broken, oh, thank Lucifer one good thing. As I bring it towards myself I feel a shadow cross and loom over me. I frown and try to stare up at them.

“Take a fucking picture, it lasts longer.” I spit at them and a try and stand up, fuck this place I might be a bit unsteady, but I can still break someone's nose, and I especially don’t need to be laughed at right now. Rough hands are grabbing me, too fucking late I’m done with this now. Standing I swing a punch going to break some fuckers nose, it impacts straight into a muscle-bound chest of the ten-foot meathead standing in front of me. I look up and can see the slow realization on his stupid face that he’s been attacked, Oh this is going to fucking suck. A huge fist impacts my torso and I feel almost all the wind in my lungs expel hard as I go flying backwards, hitting the garbage cans I had used to balance and I slam into them, the loud crash fills my vision with stars and blurry lights. I think my entire tit is going to be bruised with that one and I cough violently. Hearing the footsteps approaching I just about managed to tilt my head up to see the brute staring down at me, grinning. Yeah… well have your fucking fun, I won’t scream for you. 

The darkened alley is suddenly lit up with a bright flash and a bang, I’m glad I’m already slumped on the ground because I would have been knocked on my ass again. I can barely register the whizzing hiss as tiny shards of metal are flying everywhere, shredding the huge guy right in front of me, he topples sideways rents and tears in his body and I think a large portion of his face is missing. My ears are ringing from the sound, and I feel like I’m in a fishbowl when I hear the echoing steps of someone's boot getting closer and the smoke clears.

“For fuck’s sake…” Cherri Bomb appears out of the smoke and is staring down at me as I try to get back on my feet and clutch at my bag that had been blasted next to me, I wobble slightly, oh yeah my heel is busted and I slide sideways. 

“Is it part of the job to get this fuckin’ messed up all the time?” Cherri bent down and is hauling me to my feet. I’m barely able to slur words together, I hope it's the concussion and not more alcohol hitting my bloodstream.

“Wha-?” Cherri half dragging me forward.

“You’re fuckin’ lucky Angel likes you, never seen him so fuckin’ happy to have someone move next to him.” Another thing Angel has done for me? I’ll have to thank him, when I can probably talk. I wonder if Cherri would have saved me if not, probably would have blown the guy up anyway and then robbed me herself, I know it's hell and it's what I would do in her shoes. 

“My phone.” I manage to blurt out whilst trying to keep my balance held so I don’t end up dragging Cherri down. The bomber pauses.

“You mean that thing.” She’s pointing at a molten lump of plastic half-seared into the pavement. 

“F-Fuck nonononono!” I’m being tugged roughly away and I can only stare back at the thing that was my working lifeline. Cherri’s grip on my arm is firm as she’s marching me away. How pathetic am I? My dress is scorched and torn with cum up the back. Cherri’s large eye shifts sideways to look at me.

“What you on?” I turn to look at her.

“What?” She frowns again.

“What have you taken?” I shake my head, and it feels like my brain is rattling around my own skull.

“Just booze then?” 

“Yeah” Cherri lets out a long sigh.

“When I get fuckin’ hammered I just get fighty, never got the mopey sack of shit mood.” I don’t know if she’s trying to comfort me or insult me, probably both. 

“I get fighty… I just don’t win.” It’s slurred but I'm sure she heard me. There’s a short sharp noise that takes me far too long to realize its Cherri’s laughter.

“So how long has a sad sack like you been at it then?” 

“Alive or dead?” I ask another short laugh in return.

“No one gives a fuck about when you were alive, just here.” I nod, maybe she’s trying to keep me talking so I don’t pass out? Whatever.

“Years, I lost count… why bother when we don’t age.” Cherri’s brow furrows.

“I just don’t get it.”

“Get what?” She briefly looks at me again.

“You, I don’t get ya. You’re acting like you’ve just arrived here and have given up, you know, like the fuckin’ suiciders? But you’ve been a solo act, haven’t signed on or made any deals with anyone… Angie couldn’t even get that far… How the fuck are you still here?” I shrug, how am I supposed to answer that question? Luck? Only thing I got going for me, I’m not a ten out of ten, don’t have massive tits and a stupid pout, I’m not smart enough to con my way into cash. But then what do I have? What **do** I have? 

Nothing. I don’t have anything good going any more, this is rock bottom. It’s been a long time coming but I’ve finally stopped going down. 

“Maybe, I don’t want to be here any more.” It's going to be the booze talking, but that swift oblivion those angels offer in the purge is starting to look more appealing. I mean why not? What have I got going on? Shit. Cherri interrupts my thoughts.

“Listen here sad sack, if you were that kind of person you would have done it years ago, we’re survivors right? Doin’ what it takes to get by.” She’s right, I know she’s right. I would never do it, never bring myself to end it. I’m a fighter, I’ve had to fight for fucking everything I’ve tried to gain. If I'm going down it’ll be kicking and screaming. I nod sluggishly. Cherri Keeps a hand tighter against my waist as I almost topple sideways, fuck this heel. I kick off my other shoe and leave it on the pavement, not going to fix it and now I can walk a little better. Cherri has stopped talking, maybe she was bored or maybe she thinks she’s got through to me.

I found myself closing my eye for longer periods of time, scenes seemed to be passing me by, maybe I am blacking out? Everything is so woozy. I feel myself tilting to the side more than once only to be pulled hard back, usually followed by swearing and cursing. 

“Right, we’re here fuckin’ finally.” I’m snapped back to reality when I blink up at the front of the hotel.

“Thanks Ch-” I’m interrupted when Cherri lets go of me and I have to find my own balance.

“Save it, I don’t want your thanks, but don’t make a habit out of this. I already have one to look after, I don’t want to make it a double act, alright?” She’s already turning and leaving so I manage to with my best efforts stagger my feet up the steps and towards the entrance. 

I can manage this, sure I look like a state but I’m going to be okay. Opening the door that grumpy ass cat isn’t anywhere to be seen, but it is evening perhaps they don’t man the desk during the day? I never asked. I stagger through the empty foyer before I shiver as a shadow looms over me from behind and all the heat seems to leave the room.

“Unpleasant evening. My little cutlet?” The static laced voice has every hair on my neck stand on end and I freeze. Of course, it wasn’t going to be simple just getting to my room and that was it. No, I had to run into the radio demon. I can’t say anything, I mean what can I say? Please don’t fucking eat me? Like begging will save me here. There’s a shift in movement and I can hear him inhaling. Fuck he’s a creep and a monster, is he going to molest me and then eat me or molest me whilst eating me…

“Marinating yourself in wine this evening? I’ve never been fond of cooking wine. I prefer to sauté with juices from the meats. But I suppose variety _is_ the spice of life.” A clawed hand lands on my shoulder and my flight instinct kicks in, I pull my shoulder away hard and I can already feel the cutting sting as claws rake my skin as I start to run. All I can hear is a tinny radio tune behind me and a short laugh, oh fuck I don’t want to go like this, not like this. I’m not hearing footsteps following me or the sound of that fucking radio. I risk a glance back and he’s nowhere to be seen. Not looking where I’m going I barrel straight in a body that lets out a small squeak and we both fall straight onto the floor. Scrabbling around I quickly pull myself up and away from the other body revealing Charlie looking dazed and staring at the ceiling. She blinks a few times as she processes that she’s just been knocked on her ass and then looks at me, her facial expression was like a switch, first the recognition that it was me then the horror to whatever state I currently look like, half blown up, ruined dress and a claw mark down my shoulder. 

“VAGGIE!” It was the final look that killed it, the one of concern. Concern for me? Who’s ever really cared about me before? I’d seen that look before but never directed to me and certainly not in hell. But here was a princess whose ideology seemed so out of place for being royalty, looking at me as if I was someone, not a no-one. Charlie quickly got to her feet. 

“Vaggie are you okay? What happened?” I shake my head.

“I’m fine Charlie, I just need to get back to my room.” Unsatisfying answer and Charlie knew it was bullshit too.

“You’re not fine! What on hell happened? Was it something with your client? Are you in trouble?” The look on her face, the way she seems to approach, I’ve been burned by this before and I don’t want to open up to anyone, not again. But I can’t keep this up, her gaze is intense and it’s wearing me down, I push off the wall and continue trying to get to my room. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Charlie’s footsteps are behind me, the girl is following me and I sigh, never easy. There is a rustling and before I know it a twenty is being pushed into my hands. 

“Here! For a talk… Now I get to pick a topic! So what happened tonight!?” I blink and look at the crumpling note in my hand, she’s relentless and in some tiny way I appreciate it. 

“Fine, but in my room. I want to change.” Charlie nods and keeps step with me, I can feel her watching me. We don’t say another word until I’m at my room, I fish out the key and let myself in. My makeup back is still scattered on my bed, I let out a groan as I really should have packed that away first. Staggering over I start to roughly put things together and then indicated with my hand to the bed. Charlie sits down and looks up at me expectantly. 

“Yeah, yeah one second. Let me get changed first.” I grab my bathrobe and drag it into my bathroom, turn on the light and shut the door. Charlie doesn’t need to see me strip, well I’m a mess and she hasn’t paid so whatever. I finally get around to seeing what I look like and fucking hell. Hair looks windswept with pieces of debris in it and maybe some of that dude. Dress is ruined, I can't even think about trying to recover it perfect, I liked that dress and now it's scrap. I pull it off and look at my face, mascara has run because I’ve been tearing up and everything else has a horrible layer of dust even the scrape to my nose looks awful. Charlie is going to have to wait a few, now that I know how bad it is I need to shower it off. I turn it on blast up the temperature and just watch inky black pools of grim pour down my body and into the plughole. 

Getting back out and with my hair wrapped up in a towel and my body cosy inside the bathrobe I take a long drink from the tap, I know it won’t stop the hangover but perhaps when I wake up my mouth won't feel like sandpaper. Charlie’s waiting for me, she’s the client so I come and lay down on the bed and shut my eye, looking at the light is just too bright at the moment. 

“My regular isn’t a regular no more… he’s done with me.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that… d-did he do this?” I frown.

“No! He’s a sweetheart, he would never! This? This is all me.” I could hear her breath catch in her throat.

“You did this to yourself?” She can hardly believe it, is that pity? Or more concern?

“Yup… got too drunk to defend myself, got fucked in the ass and then almost robbed…” I don’t know why but somehow I was expecting the scolding to start, maybe she would yell because I got too drunk or some shit, but she didn’t and her voice was free of judgement. 

“Almost robbed?” I nod and rub at the corners of my face with a couple of fingers.

“Yeah… Cherri saved me, y’know? Angel’s friend.” Charlie made a small noise.

“I know her, she’s been really helpful trying to get Angel clean, they support each other.” Wish I had that, someone to support me… fuck here I go again.

“I lost my phone too… that I think takes the cake.”

“Was your phone important.” I nod sluggishly.

“Yup, anyone who ever asked for my number, any potential regular I might have had… gone! Poof! I’m starting from scratch… half those numbers I got when I was trespassing on Val’s turf, I can’t go back there to get more… I’m fucked.” I feel a hand rest on my shoulder and unlike Alastor’s, this one is gentle and warm.

“I know staying here wasn’t your first choice, but you’re welcome to this room for as long as you need.” I let a small smile spread on my face.

“Thanks Charlie…” There was a very long silence and if it wasn’t for the feeling of her hand on me I would have assumed she had left. 

“I-If you need more c-clients… maybe I c-could hire you?” It feels like my eye is creaking open when I glance up at Charlie, she is making it very obvious she is looking everywhere but me. I would take this far more seriously if I wasn’t still such a mess. 

“I’m afraid I’m not taking appointments for this evening.” I laugh and it seems to calm Charlie down somewhat. 

“So erm, how much?” 

“How much for what hun?” Charlie has let go of me and is fidgeting slightly.

“You know, to sleep with you?” time to give the speech that I’ve said so often I can recite it easily. 

“Depends on what you’re after, a hundred if you want a quick fuck, anal is extra, same again if you want water sports, I need some prep for that. I don’t kiss and it would be nice if you were freshly showered.” 

“What’s water sports?” The smile returns, oh bless your innocent heart. 

“Some guys like to be pissed on, I need to drink a lot of water beforehand, you know obviously.” 

“Oh my god, that’s disgusting!” I laugh.

“Take it that’s a no for that then.” 

“Yeah, never! So what about staying the night?” I raise my eyebrow at her.

“Me for the full night is six hundred, you know because of loss of potential income, no extra charges with that, you can do whatever you want as long as it doesn't scar permanently.” Charlie sat there and took a moment to think about it.

“I want that please.” I blink, is she just being kind? Is this another form of charity, I should turn it down on principle, but like Cherri said, if I ain’t got anything going for me I just need to do whatever to survive.

“You sure about that Charlie?” She turns and actually looks me in the face this time, her cheeks are practically glowing.

“What do you mean?” 

“I dunno, don’t take this the wrong way but you just don’t seem the type to want to hire a whore…” Charlie frowned.

“I don’t want to hire a whore… I want to hire you.” I roll my eye.

“I’m a whore Charlie, it's what I do.” Charlie seems to not like that word, it's all semantics really, she can call me whatever she likes. She doesn’t respond and I sigh.

“But fine, if you want an unbelievable night… sure thing. How about three days from now gives me time to make sure I'm not bruised goods, does that work for you?” Charlie nods and she looks practically giddy. 

“Yes, perfect seven in the evening okay? It's when the front desk shuts so I’m free.” 

“Works for me, anything you want me to wear? Or would you like me to turn up at your door naked and oiled?” Charlie’s hands flew to cover her mouth but I could still see her cheeks crinkle in an adorable grin.

“C-Clothes will be fine, surprise me.” 

“Sure Charlie, clothes first, oil later.” I wink and get a laugh from the princess. I feel my eye getting tired, I’m going to black out soon I can feel it, everything is starting to catch up with me. 

“You’re twenty is all used up now Charlie, got no more conversation in me… I just want to sleep this shit off.” Charlie nods and stands and looks at me for a long time.

“Guess I’ll see you soon?” 

“You sure will… you get to see what's under all of this.” I indicate to my wrapped up body and I see Charlie’s eyes travel my length. She nods and bites her lip slightly. She really needs to learn how to get a poker face, this would be too easy if I wanted to take advantage, lucky I'm not into those games. 

“I guess so, see you then.” I watch as Charlie leaves before groaning and getting to my feet I make sure the door is locked before collapsing back down on the bed. 

I suppose there had to be some silver lining somewhere for such a shit evening. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left and I think you can all see where it's going. I want to finish this short story as I'm opening up another large project and still have one working away so it's nice to have one closed. 
> 
> Oh, yeah and the last chapter is like 80% complete It will probably be out in less than 24 hours.


	10. Employment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie finally sees Charlie and everything starts to fall into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has more detailed explicit sexual content, so fair warning there's smut.

I gently knocked on the door, took a deep breath in and waited. Hearing the padding footsteps approach, the door opens just a crack and I see a single nervous eye look at me before the door opens the rest of the way. Charlie was standing there, hair still slightly damp and a towel wrapped around her body, her eyes run up and down me taking in my dress and I see the gentle flush from her face, looks like I picked well tonight. A tight-fitting black dress that just screams to be taken off. 

“You know I didn’t mean you had to shower right before, just today would have been fine.” Charlie smiles and nods.

“Y-Yeah, I know but I thought that it would be best.” I give her a smile.

“So… are you going to invite me in?” I give her a coy smile and she suddenly seems to jump and steps back.

  
“Oh s-sorry.” I shake my head as I step in, still the same coloured drawings litter the walls but I see the bed covers have been changed since the last time I was here. I see Charlie's eyes drift down as I move past her, not a subtle princess but I’m yours tonight so you can do more than just look.

“Well since you’re way ahead of me, fancy getting me out of these clothes?” Charlie swallows hard and then nervously nods and her hands are trembling as she approaches, I frown and gently take both hands in mine.

“You can relax, this isn’t anything scary… I’m here for you, just tell me what you want.” Charlie lets out a sharp exhalation and she speaks with a slight tremor.

“S-Sorry, it’s just this is the first time I’ve done something like this.” Never hired a whore? Bless her heart.

“Whore’s are people too, it’s no different sweetheart, just think that I’m someone you picked up from a bar if it helps.” Charlie gave a wonky smile and shook her head.

“N-No, I mean… I guess, I just… didn’t think t-this was going to-.” I freeze and look at her embarrassed face as she seems to falter. 

“Oh, Charlie… there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” I mean, there isn’t but Isn’t Charlie supposed to be older than me? She’s like what? A hundred and fifty? Shouldn't she be far more experienced than me? Well whatever, it’s not my business and I don’t want to pry, but at least I understand her nervousness and I’ll go a lot slower for her, after all she’s the client and she needs a good time.

“Well, how about we do it together then? Does that sound good?” She nods and I take a small step towards her so our bodies only a few inches away, taking her hands I slowly drag her fingers up my back until they grip into the zip and then together we slide it down, nice and slow, the drawn out zipping sound and my dress starts to shift and fall away and I watch Charlie straight in the eyes as she stares down as more of my skin is revealed, with a final little flop the dress falls away and onto the floor. My bra, a nice lacy thing that’s just see-through enough that you can still see the coloured outline of my nipples, oh and Charlie’s fixated on them. So taking her hands I drag them round my sides and back up my stomach, feeling her delicate fingers touching every part of my front as they come up before I gently rest them over my bra, her breathing has stopped and I give her a soft smile as her hands seem to freeze in place, I gently hold her forefinger and thumb and get her to carefully roll my nipples around through the fabric of my bra, I give out a little moan and Charlie looks like she’s about to faint.

“You want to feel what's underneath too?” She lets out the most adorable little whimper and nods. I press her hands against my chest.

“Hold this here.” I gently purr as I slide my hands away and undo the clasp at the back and shift the straps over my shoulder so the only thing keeping the thin fabric there is Charlie’s hands. I can feel the slight tremble and the way she has started to bite her lip.

“Go on, Charlie… as slow as you want.” She starts to lift her hands away and the fabric flutters to the ground, her hands inches from my bare skin, she pauses again and I give her some gently encouragement and lean my chest in, tentatively she feels me, delicate hands on my soft skin, I let out a gentle hum of enjoyment for her, that seems to give her the boost she needed and she starts holding and cupping my chest with a little more enthusiasm, she gently brushes fingers against bare nipples and the attention they’re receiving makes them perk up and pebble.

Charlie lets out another quiet whimper and I can see her shift her thighs around, I wonder if she knows how adorable she acts? I also smile to myself when I think that I haven’t actually seen her blink yet, is she so absorbed in looking she doesn’t want to miss a single moment? I reach out a hand and gently stroke her hair, just behind her ear she seems to startle slightly and looks up at me, her cheeks are really reddening up now and I give her a slow smile.

“What now hun? You want to see the rest of me… or do you want to see what they taste like first?” I arch my back slightly to make my chest seem more presentable. It looked like that thought hadn’t even crossed her mind and she nodded clumsily before lowering her head and taking my whole nipple straight in her mouth, her tongue flicker and lathering all over it, holy fuck Charlie, eager much? Her hand was running a thumb across my free breast and the other was clutching at my stomach, I made the effort to roll it around as I moved my hips back so she could feel the definition in my abs, by the way she gripped down I’m almost certain she enjoyed it.

Charlie’s whole body was heating up, I could feel her face burning as it buried itself from one nipple to the other, I ran my fingers through her hair before settling on the towel and gently tugging it. I let it fall to the floor. I thought once that hell was unfair, now I knew it was downright cruel. Charlie’s body was in a word… stunning. Petite in all the right places and with just enough curves to make someone really salivate at the thought of her. I only ever saw her in that suit she wore, but a tight-fitting dress on this? Fuck, not even Angel could pull eyes away from her. I knew, I just fucking knew if I asked what her routine was, the answer was going to be ‘oh I don’t do anything special’ fucking princess genes can suck a fat one. I have to keep exercising regularly so I don’t lose my toned physique. I’m interrupted when I hear a loud popping noise as she pulls away and forgets about the suction she was applying to my breast and she looks both equally alarmed and embarrassed, I need to keep her calm, she’s far too flighty.

“So, how do they taste?” Charlie gives me a smile and nods.

“Amazing… I err, Vaggie I…” I trail my fingertips across her shoulders and down her back and stop just before her ass.

“What is it hun?” She swallows nervously.

“I-I’m r-really hot, d-down there… c-could you?” Charlie’s eyes glance to the floor. I give her a big smile.

“You want me to relieve your ache?” She nods again and I trail my hands around her sides and down her stomach, getting closer to her privates causes Charlie to start trembling, best not be standing for this even for a tease. I take her hand and guide her gently down on the bed. I coo over her.

“Nice and relaxed laying down. Want to feel my fingers all the way down?” She practically nods her head like a jack-in-the-box.

“P-Please!” I take two hands and guide them down her stomach, her stupidly flat, tiny stomach that I am in no way completely jealous of, that she gets so effortlessly. To the base of her thighs, gently gripping either side. I parted her legs ever so softly and god she wasn’t lying. I could feel the heat and see she was already excited, a small wet patch was coating either side of the most inner parts of her thighs. Knees on the bed I’m facing down, if Charlie was looking she would have an amazing view of my g-string. Any moment now I expect to feel her touch it, but so far nothing. Still using two hands I get my middle finger and forefinger together and gently massage her labia, the whole area is so wet already, jeez Charlie. But it was nothing compared to the moan.

“F-F-FUUUUUCK!” I have to steel myself, else I might start laughing, I’ve never heard Charlie swear like that before, how pent-up is this girl? I was going to brush up on some clit play, but I don’t think I really want to, not for her first one at least. She’s clearly been working herself up about this whole evening, it's flattering really. I continue to slow massage and I can feel her hips and back shifting around as she writhes, not like I need to but I call out to her.

“You’re liking this, baby?” I press down a little harder just as she starts to answer causing her to stutter and buck. She stares at me with such lust and I give her a sly smile.

“What feels better? This…” I continue to rub around her edges.

“...or this?” I pull both hands away and deftly slide two fingers inside her, Charlie practically howls.

“T-THAT! T-THAT!” I smile again as I pull the two fingers out.

“So, you want me to keep doing this?” I push them back in and Charlie throws her head back.

“YES! Y-YES!” A slow steady motion as I pump two fingers in and out of her, Charlie is practically thrashing around, oh honey… I’ve only just started with you tonight. I can feel her trembling getting worse and she pants out to me.

“V-Vaggie, I T-think I’m g-gunna…” Let's see how ready she is, I put on a sultry voice.

“Charlie, are you about to cum? Are you going to cum all over my hand? My fingers are so wet already! Can’t you hear it? Listen to how wet you are…” I hear Charlie gasp and she goes red in the face as she seems to almost inflate like a balloon, I feel her tensing around me and I pause, before she lets out a shuddering, gasping cry as she climaxes. She’s panting so hard.

“T-Thank you… that was a-amazing!” 

“Don’t thank me yet sweetheart, we’ve only just started…” Her eyes grow wide.

“W-What?” 

“You paid for my night-time rate hun, you have me for the whole evening…” Her shock is absolutely priceless, it’s like she had forgotten what we had talked about. 

“O-Oh G-God.” I tilt my head.

“Are you ready to keep going?” 

“N-No, I mean y-yes! I err I want to t-touch you t-too.” 

“Okay hun, but look at that, my underwear’s in the way, What ever will we do?” Her hands practically flew up and pulled them down exposing my privates. That turned around quickly, Charlie’s definitely more relaxed now and apparently still thirsty as fuck. 

“So you’re going to fuck me with your fingers, is that it Charlie?” I can feel her hands reaching up to gently grip onto my thighs and she’s feeling my ass too, she nods.

“Yes please.” I give her a smile.

“Do you want the same again? Or would you prefer something different?” She pauses and looks at me.

“What?” 

“I’ve always wanted to know what princesses taste like…” She visibly swallows and nods.

“O-oh g-god, y-yes… I want that!” I place my hands on her thighs as I bend back over and give my ass a little shake at her, she seems to remember what she wanted to do in the first palace and I feel the gentle caress as she lifts her hands up my inner thighs to start touching my privates. She’s timid and gentle with them, I give her a moan and roll my hips back against her touch to encourage her to continue, before long I feel a single finger slide inside, it's true that I’m hardly as revved up as Charlie is, who at this point looks like a river had washed past her legs. I’m giving her the best act I’ve got though and she seems to love it. She continues to finger fuck me but let’s see how long she keeps that up, I brush my hair over my other shoulder so it doesn’t get caught up in Charlie’s mess and lean lower, I tilt my gaze and can see Charlie staring at me, oh she wants to see this too, I plant a slow kiss right on clit, that made her eyes half bug out and I let out the tiniest of laughs as I let my tongue start to trace circles around her outer folds, she’s already moaning and whimpering away and I can feel her hands trembling as she tries to keep moving inside me but within moments it’s frozen in place, I rock my hips back and forth to help the poor girl out.

She was freshly washed, this was absolutely fine, I lapped at her excitement and swallowed loudly for Charlie to hear, oh that got her all kinds of twitchy so of course I kissed her clit again and she screamed and her toes curled. Think I know what I’m playing with this time round. I tease around the circle with my tongue and Charlie looks like she’s trying to blow smoke out her mouth, cheeks inflated and entirely red in the face so I capture the whole area with my lips and apply the gentlest of sucking action. Turns out, that was too much for Charlie to handle, she came almost immediately. Her panting and heaving chest as she stared down at me completely stunned about what had just happened. I give her a sly wink and just bury my face down, kissing licking and sucking all over that little nub, and Charlie loses her fucking mind. I’m not into filming, otherwise I would have gone into porn, but if I could capture what Charlie looked like now I would keep that forever, she was a sweating trembling wreck, shrieking and clawing at the bedsheets but fuck me if she didn’t have the biggest, stupidest grin spread from ear to ear. 

I could do this for hours and not get bored, but of course Charlie couldn’t handle anywhere near that, I mean I think she’s probably lost half her water weight at this point, what with the sweat stains on the bed and in between her legs something akin to a swamp. Here comes another one, I hold onto her hips as she buckles and thrashes helplessly against me. Although when it passes I feel hands grabbing at my ass and pulling me back, not the best way to get my attention but Charlie didn’t look like she had two brain cells to rub together right now. I lift up from her tortured clit and shuffle up, she grabs two unbelievably sweaty arms and wraps them around my neck and pulls me down straight into a kiss, Charlie is frantically kissing my mouth with her eyes shut and I furrow my brow. 

I don’t kiss Charlie, I’ve told you this… why the fuck did you do this? She is frantically trying to wrap her shaking legs around me and pulling me in so we’re body to body. I was about to shove her back and tell her off, but something stops me… I can’t ruin the moment for her, I’ll tell her later. Uncertainly I return the kiss and she moans hard into me as I allow myself to be pressed down, fuck, she’s got her hips rubbing up against mine and god its so slick down there… fuck. She pulls away and is gasping.

“I-I w-want to do that to you!” I smile down at her.

“You want to go down on me?” She frantically nods and is panting like a lunatic. 

“Okay hun, Let me just lay down for you.” She releases me from her legs and I slide next to her, when Charlie sits up, holy fuck half the sheet starts coming with her, damn Charlie you had a shower just before this but you definitely need one after too. I suddenly have an idea and hold out my hand to stop her.

“Charlie… why don’t you lay on top of me so I can keep showing you how good my fingers feel?” Apparently you don’t need to tell her twice and she’s straddled straight over by my face as she bent down and is, well… she’s enthusiastically licking at me, but I can’t say that it's the best… or even average really. Well as long as she has fun and I grind my hips a little for her. I would do the same to her but judging from the state she is in I would probably just drown on her. Instead, I slide my fingers in and m curling my digits to get that g-spot some proper attention… Looks like I’ve hit it just right considering how her thighs are shaking.

I suddenly lock up, Charlie’s plunged what feels like her whole tongue inside me, but fuck… why is it so long? OH, FUCK it’s mirroring my touch and touching my g-spot. I gasp and my professionalism goes straight out the window. 

“C-Charlie, how the f-fuck are you d-doing that?” She doesn’t answer and her head bobs lower and oh fuck It’s curling around in there, stroking at it. My head falls back on the bed and I can’t take it, I’m moaning for her, actually crying out… what the fuck is she doing to me? I can feel my own legs starting to shake at her _tongue?_ As it frantically pushes and prods at that special little place. It’s fucking writhing around inside me and I'm fucking screaming, fuck… why is this happening? My hips buckle pathetically, I can't help it and I’m begging her. Pressure is building inside me and I can’t handle it, lungs feel like they’re only half working as I’m gasping air in, but oh fuck it’s coiled around in there and it's just rubbing my insides… no cock does that… fingers don’t even do that! I’m frantic, if she keeps this up, I’m going to, I’m going to...

“C-Charlie, s-stop… I can’t… you’re g-going to make m-me…. O-OH F-FUCK C-CHARLIE!” Legs lock up I can feel liquid being pushed straight out of me into Charlie’s mouth, everything is fire and I feel all of my nerves flaring up with euphoria as I pressed my crotch hard against her face, I let out a howl and everything is so intense. I don’t know what the fuck is happening everything has gone funny in my head. I’m orgasming… holy shit and its so much, her tongue… fuck I can feel it starting to pull out and I'm trembling like a fucking leaf. 

Charlie turns to me, lower half of her face covered in my own excitement, this is fucking ridiculous. I’ve been doing this for years and not once has a client got my to cum like that, I have to allow myself to get there, it keeps it professional and this fucking blonde… With less than impressive finger work gets me fucking squirting in less than a minute with her tongue. Charlie’s frowns softly as she speaks out.

“V-Vaggie, you okay?” I shake my head and sit up, I’m still panting, still reeling from the shock of it all.

“N-No, h-how did you d-do that?” Charlie looks sheepish.

“I, err I don’t know… I wanted to taste you too… so that’s what I did? D-Did, did I do something wrong?” Oh god, I’ve made her self-conscious… shit. I shake my head and quickly shuffle around and cup her wet cheeks in my hand.

“Of course you didn’t hun, I just… haven’t felt that for a very long time…” Charlie's face turned upwards into a rather cheeky little smile.

“Sooo, want me to do it again?” I swallow hard.

“I-If that’s what you w-want to do, hun… you’ve hired me.” Charlie pauses and then nods, oh fuck I kind of hoped that maybe she would change her mind. Charlie’s shifting around and moving her body away from my face so she can look up at me. I take a deep breath and open up my legs for her and she gives me that smile and goes straight back down, it's just little licks again, this is fine… nothing wrong with this, her eyes are wide opened and staring at me. That’s okay I give a little moan for her and move my hips around. Fuck it just sounds hollow now, this is why I don’t get off during work. Charlie has heard what I sound like when it actually happens, so this? Just sounds like a heartless imitation. 

She’s frozen in place and just licking at my slit, parting it with her tongue… this is fine, still sensitive from before and I twitch involuntarily, but fine, and then it wasn’t fine… then it really wasn’t fine. She had shifted a little closer and I could feel her tongue sliding inside me once more… oh no, not again. It coils around in there and I let out a weak and trembling gasp. There was that old joke about being able to tie a knot in a cherry stem with your tongue… I think in this situation it would be better to describe Charlie as being able to open a fucking jar using just her tongue. It’s slid inside… deep inside, how long is her tongue? She wasn’t a snake in disguise… Right? It doesn’t matter now I can’t even keep my eye open and my hips buckle again. Charlie’s moaning too, she’s loving this… thank god. I doubt I’d be much good at trying to help her right now. Her hands have moved round and are gently cupping my ass cheeks, she's squeezing hard, guess little princess is an ass gal, but fuck I can’t think about that… I’m trying to hold off shamelessly cumming for her again, there was no hope really and I cry loudly out, I can hear Charlie kissing and sucking away before she finally pulls out, she’s panting at me.

“V-Vaggie…” I weakly nod as I attempt to sit up.

“Y-Yeah… Charlie?” She gives me such an intense look.

“Y-You’re worth… every p-penny.” I give her a smile, she’s still adorable even though she has some sort of devil tongue and is covered in half of me right now.

“Y-You want to keep going Charlie?” She swallows and nods,

“H-Help me finish… I… I really liked going down on you…” I shuffle towards her and then she speaks again.

“C-Can you kiss me at the same time?” I pause, I should say no… this would start a precedent if she wants to hire me again… I don’t kiss, it’s a simple rule… but… I would have broken it for Tom… and Charlie’s been nothing but nice? She’s ditzy and silly, but her heart’s in the right place, plus she **is** the princess of hell right? I'm sure she can kiss a whore or two.

“Okay…” I move in close and capture her in a kiss, I can taste myself on her face… oh well, hardly the first time is it? Guys have that weird fascination with me fingering myself before licking my hand clean… dunno what that’s about. She lets out a tiny whimper and pushes against me trying to keep the kiss as close as possible as my hand quickly snakes down and starts rubbing against her engorged clit. Charlie gasps into my mouth and holy hell, when her chest presses up against mine she’s clammy as fuck. Hardly surprising and now thanks to her, I’m hardly faring any better. Her hips are trembling and and she makes a cute little noise at the back of her throat when she finally releases for me, I don't stop immediately and just slow my rotating pattern down so she can really ride this orgasm for a while she finally stops gasping out and I start pulling my hand away and shuffle back.

She looks like she could fall asleep right now, I wrap her up in a hug and she gently squeezes my back.

“T-Thank you s-so much V-Vaggie…” I laugh.

“Stop thanking me sweetheart, you’ve already paid for this.”

“Y-Yeah, but you were r-really good and patient with me.” 

“I also told you, you’ve paid for my night rates, so… if you want to go again later just let me know.” Charlie lets out a tiny laugh and shakes her head.

“I’m so worn out… I just want to sleep.” I take a glance down at the bed, the sheets are practically ruined, and to be honest so are both of us. I think Charlie gets the same idea.

“So Vaggie, if you’re staying the night do you want to have a bath together? I’ve got a bottle of champagne in the cooler...” I start laughing and Charlie looks confused at me.

“What’s so funny?” 

“A bath for two, some champagne… normally you start with those before we fuck…” Her cheeks turned cherry red.

“I didn’t want to wait…” She looks at the floor and I reach out just to touch her arm.

“Hey it’s fine, I’d love too.” Charlie gives me a smile and moves to her bathroom, I hear water running and the splash of Charlie mixing it around with her arm. I stretch out and gather my clothes from the floor and neatly fold them before placing them on the floor out of the way by a wall. I look back at the bed, Charlie had so much fun, it was a pleasure to see, even if it did cost me a little of my professional pride. 

“It’s ready!” I hear being called out to me from across as Charlie steps out, she acts completely naturally naked, it's not that uncommon but sometimes you always get the flighty ones that want to get dressed as soon as the deed is done, like it's some kind of shameful act. Well it probably is but we _are_ in hell. She gives me a smile and moves over to the cooler located in the corner and pulls out a glass bottle, shit looks expensive. 

“You go ahead and get in, I need to make a quick phone call okay?” I nod, maybe she has something business related, I can’t even imagine how busy she must be practically running the place by herself plus being royalty, I step into her bathroom and my jaw almost hits the floor, how the other half live eh? Charlie’s bathroom is practically the size of my old apartment. I thought it might be one of those close-fitting baths for two, you know plenty of skin to skin contact, but nope! Size of that tub you can practically do laps in. A huge square thing that’s sunk into the floor, the water is covered in a foot of pink bubbly foam, of course it is and I can’t help but smile at the cutesy bath. I dip a toe and practically melt like butter on a hot pan into it. It's so warm and whatever the hell is in the water is relaxing as hell. I can’t even bother trying to restrain the moan that escapes as I slide down into it. Every single one of my muscles feels like it's being gently massaged by the hot currents, maybe it's a whirlpool bath or something, I think I heard about those things. 

“How do you like the water? It’s not too hot right? I know I like hot baths…” Charlie had re-entered and locked the bathroom door. I shake my head.

“It’s perfect.” 

“Here.” I have to focus to realize I’m being handed a glass and I take it, Charlie frowns as she struggles with the neck of the bottle, a moment passes and there’s a loud **pop** as she grabs the cork and discarded it before pouring me a healthy glass and then pours some herself as she slips into the water next to me. Charlie shuts her eyes and looks to be in a similar state of relaxation, the bottle of champagne on the floor within arms reach, I take a cautious sip, the bubbles spark and fizz across my tongue making my cheeks feel warm and the taste, oh god it's amazing, all that other shit I’ve drunk over the years might as well have been horse piss. 

“Fuck Charlie, this is amazing!” Charlie smiled and took a small sip of her own.

“Thanks, it’s one of my favourites, taste in drink is practically the only thing me and my dad have in common.” I turn to look at her and as I do so I feel her foot float across and begin to stroke my shin, such a simple thing but it makes me smile. I feel pampered and that’s something I haven’t felt in decades and looking at Charlie, the way she’s smiling I think it's because she wants me to feel this way not because she’s trying to show how she lives her every day. I can’t help it and I want to see that girl blush again.

“Hey Charlie, I know we’re having champagne in a bubble bath… but have you ever _had_ a ‘champagne bubble bath’?” Charlie looks at me and furrows her brow.

“This isn’t another pee thing is it?” I laugh and shake my head.

“No, it's something I think you’ll like…” I shift around in the water and stand, making sure I scoop away any bubbles that have stuck to my front I edge forward, Charlie’s watching with fascination as I shuffle forward before beginning to straddle her, she blinks up at me, I give her a small smile as I reach over to grab the bottle. Now standing above her I bring the bottle slowly up to my neck and I see it dawn across Charlie’s face and right there, her blush lights up the room. I tilt the neck of the bottle a small stream pours down against my neck, and the fizz almost tickles and it trickles down past my breasts, curving against my stomach and finally running off against my privates, Charlie already knew what to do and pressed her mouth up and lapped the champagne as it passed, most missing its mark and dribbled and dripped down and onto her and into the bath. She was such an eager little thing and it kept the slow stream going for a good few moments before lifting the bottle away, Charlie blinked up at me and the grin on her face was priceless.

“You’ve found the best way to drink this.” She laughs and I can’t help but join her as I slip down back into the hot water and relax, this time I sit a little closer to Charlie and our hips touch, her free hand hooks around my thigh. I take another sip from my glass, god this stuff is good.

“My dad would kill me if he ever found out I wasted this in the bath!” She giggled and I gave her a small nudge.

“Such a rebellious daughter.” Charlie’s laughter bounced off the walls and I felt her shift against me.

“That’s me, the little rebel… plus I think the bottles cost like ten thousand each…” I almost spat out the mouthful and almost choked. I swallowed it down and gasped.

“WHAT?” Charlie gave me a small smile and shuffled closer, her lips were practically grazing the skin of my neck.

“You’re worth it.” She finished by planting a soft kiss just below my ear. A part of me wants to explain that’s shit, I’m a low class whore who used to live in a shitty apartment barely making enough to get by and having to starve myself, my viewpoint of a fancy drink is whatever anyone wants to get me and also the moonshine that lunatic used to make in his toilet… Shame Baxter went blind from the hooch. 

Charlie seemed quite content to nuzzle me in the bath, I feel kisses and small nips being placed up and down my neck as she presses against me. It’s relaxing and I take another sip, I just swallowed a mouthful worth more than my old places rent… fucking hell. A hand is gently parting my legs, looks like Charlie has a second wind and I let her fingers slowly drift up my thigh, I look at her and our gaze locks for a moment. It's almost like she’s waiting for permission.

“Hun, I’m all yours tonight. Do what you want, this evening is for you” Charlie took a moment before beginning to caress me again, fingers rubbing up against my outer edges and just trying to titillate my clit. I take a final sip and place my glass down before reaching across towards the princess. Charlie shakes her head.

“No, just you.” 

“Okay.” I relax back and close my eyes as her hand continues its rhythm. I let out a groan as I felt her push a finger inside and pump slowly. I let my chest just crest above the water, I’m sure Charlie will enjoy the view and let out enjoyable whimpers now and then to keep her entertained. Charlie freezes.

“Stop that.” I pause and blink up at her.

“Stop what hun?” 

“Pretending you're enjoying it.” I’m frowning, that’s kind of what you pay for? But Charlie looks determined about this.

“Vaggie, rather than giving me a fake moan, tell me what to do to make it better.” There’s a strangeness in the air and I let out a laugh.

“Charlie you don’t try and get the whore off.” Charlie shrugged.

“You said this night is mine and that’s what I want to do… so teach me.” Well this is something new but I nod.

“Okay, so you only need two fingers, more fingers doesn’t mean it's going to suddenly get better for me… so don’t just pump, pump and curl, like you trying to get someone to come over to you.” Charlie moves and instructs and I quiver as she touches up against a sensitive spot. 

“Y-Yeah, like that, but angle your wrist down so it really curls up, don’t worry about being a little rough, and press deep so you should just stroke across my g-spot, y-yeah… t-there.” I fall silent and Charlie makes a small noise as she lowers down to continue to nip and kiss across my neck. I let my breathing just take over as she manages to get the technique right, there’s a small moan as she hits it a little harder than before, she notices the change and continues at that pace, my hips flex I’m panting and Charlie’s keeping up with my shifting body, a small bubble is about to burst and I let out a long gasping sigh as I tense up around her. Not like a screaming shocker from her tongue...but it was still genuine and she seemed to know. Charlie takes a minute and settles back down into the water.

“Don’t ever fake it with me again, okay? Tell me what to do.” I nod slowly, man I’m feeling sleepy and could just drift off. Something’s niggling at the back of my mind.

“Charlie, I never thought you’d be like this.” 

“Like what.” Careful now not to insult her.

“You can be forceful when you want to be, I just kind of expected a bubbly woman who I was going to give crashing orgasms too all-night, not this person who demands that she makes me actually cum.” Charlie laughs and kisses my shoulder.

“Can’t I be both?” 

“You can be whatever you want to be.” A single knock on the bathroom door wakes me slightly. I look over to Charlie.

“Expecting someone?” Charlie shakes her head.

“Cleaning is done, the bed will be changed. She’s just letting me know she’s done.” I laugh, this girl has planned everything a nice warm bath and then straight into clean sheets?

“You’re just full or surprises aren’t you?” Charlie beams at me.

“I’m a very surprising person, Listen Vaggie.” My ears prick, the tone has shifted and I sit up.

“Yeah?”

“A lot of stuff I talk about is private right?” I relax slightly.

“Charlie, you know my clients confidentiality is important, I ain’t saying anything to anyone.” Charlie smiles.

“I know that, I don’t…. You know… _pay_ for sex.” Now that has my attention, is this the part where she says because of the expensive bath and drinks this is why I’m not being paid? She’s also giving me a roof over my head too… I’m annoyed, I mean honestly if she wants to treat me like this that’s fine. I’ve got nowhere else to go. I just wish she had said something first.

“I get it.” I try to hide the deflection in my voice but I do a poor job of it, Charlie suddenly looks panicked.

“What? Oh no! Not like that, shit sorry Vaggie I’m so awful with my words sometimes. I mean that I didn’t pay for sex, before you.” It’s a strange sense of relief and I find myself trusting her more since I know how Charlie loves to flub her words.

“Charlie, god sometimes you should get a translator from your mouth to your brain.” She laughs and seems to let go of the panic that she had insulted me.

“I know, sorry!” 

“Well you’re the first client who actually asked me to show them what I enjoy. Most just assume they’re doing well enough.” 

“Let's get out, I’m going to start pruning up soon!” Charlie shifts around and a plug is opened and the water starts to slowly drain away, i already miss it. It was the best fucking bath I’ve ever had. I get out and Charlie moves over and grabs a big white fluffy towel I outstretched my arms and she just shakes her head before crouch down and starts to dry my leg. She kisses my thigh as she rubs and dries, placing more kisses on my stomach as she starts to stand up and drying as she goes, I know where this is going and I’m not going to stop her, Charlie is ever so slightly taller than me when she ends up kissing my mouth, the towel wrapped around both our bodies, it's warm and comfortable, the kissing is getting stronger and I can feel her tongue press against my mouth asking for entrance, I grant it and soon her tongue is exploring my mouth and her fingers gripping my shoulders flex slightly. I use my own hand to cup her ass and she lets out a tiny surprised noise I can touch things too Charlie. She parts from my mouth but keeps her hips pressed close so I don’t let go of her rear. 

Something flashes across her eyes, a nervousness I hadn’t seen before, it's replaced by her usual bright expression but still, she’s clearly thinking about something but I’m not important enough to ask about that. She finally pulls away and we finish drying. Her bed looks like it’s brand new, whoever made it did an amazing job. Big fluffy quilt and huge feather pillows. Charlie gets on her side and I go around to slide in on the other, its like crawling inside a huge marshmallow, it's still cold sheets though and i shiver, before feeling a goosebump riddled body quickly slide up and curl itself around me for warmth, Charlie you are so adorable and I wrap her up in my arms. Charlie lets out a soft sigh.

“This whole evening was amazing.” I kiss her forehead, now why the fuck did I do that?

“I’m glad you enjoyed my company.” Charlie mumbled something and just nuzzled her nose into my shoulder. 

“Vaggie… I know we talked about it before… but I want…” I rub slowly up and down her body with my arms and whisper gently to her.

“Tell me what you want.” 

“I want to make a deal with you.” My heart clenches hard, deal makers… slave owners, it's all the same it sets me on edge, but… but, Charlie isn’t the same. She’s like nothing I’ve ever seen. If this had been a month ago I would have declined and run, never to come back. Now?

“What are the terms?” Charlie looks at me cautiously, she’d obviously felt me tense so she speaks carefully and slowly.

“I want to be your patron, I want to be able to book you and know I have priority, I want to be able to take you to restaurants and other places. I won’t stop you working elsewhere, I know you want your freedom, but I want to put you on the hotel payroll as my assistant. Because I want someone I can spend time with, but most importantly I want you to want it too, I don’t want to force you into anything.” My mind seems to be filled with a buzzing noise as I begin to process this.

“How often would you want to do things with me, how much free time would you give me?” I just about manage to ask, it seems relevant and hopefully give my brain time to process everything.

“We’d do stuff whenever you wanted to join me…” I frown.

“Charlie you’re basically asking me to be your girlfriend but also paying me?” Charlie seemed to freeze up.

“Is that a problem?” 

“Would you tell me to wear a short skit and no underwear just so you can ask me to pick things up for you?” Charlie looked shocked.

“I’d never do that!” I let out a long dramatic sigh.

“Well, I’m already losing interest then.” Charlie suddenly realized that I was joking and gave me a small shove.

“I’m being serious!” So was I, but I won’t tell her that. I find my tongue bouncing off the roof of my mouth as I think. Charlie’s just waiting patiently.

“Charlie, I don’t like being collared. I don’t like the idea of someone being able to control me, I like my freedom.” Charlie's eyes seemed to dim and she nods.

“I know, I just thought I’d ask…” I shake my head.

“You didn’t let me finish… My life I had men controlling me, I couldn’t do anything to stop it and by the time I had enough, it was my time to die. In Hell? I vowed never to let another control me through fear or force… but you want to control me with kindness? You have been nicer to me in the last few weeks than anyone else ever has to me. And you do it in a way that doesn’t make me think I owe you or that you’ll pull the rug from under my feet, you’re either trapping me in a long con or you're genuine.” Charlie was about to make a noise, probably to argue against that last point although honestly in both situations she would argue her innocence so it was fairly moot. 

“I need to know Charlie if you want to control me, actually have me under you. Are you prepared for that? I’m more than just a whore with legs and something to stuff dicks into… and if you’re serious I need to know you can handle me. I want to know what our dynamic would be and please be honest?” Charlie took a long time to respond, perhaps she never thought I would actually think about it seriously and she just needed to get it off her chest. 

“I would respect you, treat and care for you, I will always listen to your opinions… but I want you to be mine, I want you to know that at the end of the day you’ll always come back to me.” I give a soft nod.

“Thank you for being honest.” Charlie’s possessive, it's there I can see it, she hides it well under all the care and gentleness that surrounds her. She looks nervous and I think she knows that I know too, she says she’s fine with me continuing to work on the streets, but I can tell she would be upset over it, I have no doubt she would never disallow me from doing it but it would be there, like a dark cancer. I need to confirm and then I’ll have made a decision.

“You want me just to yourself don’t you?” Charlie flinches.

“Yes” It's a painful admittance. “But I don’t want to stop you doing what you do.” I let out a soft sigh.

“Then my answer is going to be no, tell me what the deal you really want is.” Charlie's soft expression changes into something far more serious and for a brief moment her eyes went red, blinked and you would have missed it. 

“Vaggie, I can’t say that…” 

“Why not?” Charlie looks more uncomfortable by the minute.

“I’m hellborn Vaggie… I know that how I think and what I do is different from everyone else but somethings aren't… some parts of me, scare me.” 

“Tell me then?” Charlie looks awkwardly around and then decides to just go for it.

“I’m infatuated with you, but it’s… not just like a crush of whatever you want to call it, from the first moment I saw you working on that corner I wanted to have you, as mine… Just mine. I remember seeing you go with a guy and the first thing that came to my head was that I wanted to tear him apart and just carry you off.” I take a very deep steadying breath.

“But you didn’t.” She shook her head.

“Of course I didn’t because I want you, but I also want you to be happy, that wouldn’t have made you happy!” I laugh, and it surprises Charlie enough that she actually jumps.

“What?” I shake my head.

“My first instinct was that there was something predatory about you, I thought you were some weirdo who wanted to lead me away and I’d never be seen from again, I guess in a way I was kind of right.” Charlie didn’t know how to respond to that but I gave her a squeeze. 

“So Charlie tell me the deal you really want.” Charlie nodded.

“I want you, I want all to myself, I want to know that you're mine and no one else’s, I’ll keep you safe, protected and cared for.” 

“And in return, you’re giving me a salary, a place to stay… and the freedom to go out and do things that I want to do, as long as it doesn’t involve whoring myself again?” Charlie nodded once. I let my head hit the soft pillow, everyone makes deals in hell it's how you live down here, sure I made a choice not to do so, and I was barely surviving but I had my freedom, scraping and pinching for the leftovers from those above me.

Cherri was shocked I had survived without making deals, Angel was jealous, but me? I was unhappy. I was unhappy with what I had and knew it couldn’t get better unless I was bound to someone who would make me equally as unhappy. Charlie was none of these things and offered me a path into something that I could have only ever dreamed of, my gut had been right about thinking she was a weirdo. She is, but it also felt right to trust her… I do trust her.

“Deal.” 

***

The next morning was telling, I was waiting for the dreadful feeling of regret as I opened my eyes, but it didn’t happen, Charlie was still snuggled into my side and I smiled down at her as I brushed her hair to one side. Looks like I’m a whore for one now, and you know what? I think I’m okay with that. Charlie’s a unique creature and I just wish I had met her earlier, perhaps a few years of hardship could have been cut out. Although I’m not some trophy to be wielded around, I’ll earn my stay as I always have, but I know with Charlie it will be more of a treat than anything else. Charlie’s eyes opened and she smiled up at me before pulling me straight down into a series of long slow kisses. When she finally let me go back for some air she smiled.

“Mine.” 

“All yours… So do we have to sign some paper or something? Make it official?” Charlie shook her head.

“You agreed last night and that’s all it takes.” I frown, and voice my thoughts.

“Deals are fucking dangerous… but I don’t feel any different?” 

“Because I don’t want you to be restricted apart from sleeping with other people… you’ll find that’s less appealing now.” Oh, well it's better than a shock collar I guess. 

“Quick question, what if you asked me to fuck someone else?” Charlie laughed and rolled her eyes.

“Then you could do it.” I was going to have fun thinking about all the scenarios to test Charlie with. 

“Sooo, Charlie, or queen bee, or sugar momma?” Another laugh.

“Charlie’s fine, although queen bee is fun, but are you saying I’m huge and bumbling around?” 

“Not at all, I’m saying you’d look great in yellow and black! And as your little drone I’d be more than happy to feed you my nectar.” Charlie’s cheeks redden and she giggles.

“Good save. Ugh, I should probably get up, the hotel will be opening soon.” I give her a smile.

“But you’ve never had such a strong temptation just to stay in bed? Ravish your private little whore?” Charlie bit her lip hard and let out a throaty groan.

“Please don’t tempt me…” I put that sultry tone in my voice.

“I want to.” Charlie goes in for a kiss before screaming in frustration and rolling straight off the bed.

“You’re the worst!” she shouts at me much to my amusement.

“You’re the one stuck with me now!” She shakes her head and starts to get her clothes together.

“Yeah? Well I’ll love every second.” I just wriggle around.

“Fuck, this bed is so warm and comfy… I might just stay here all day!” Charlie’s eyes twinkle with laughter but she puts on a very believable pout.

“Keep that up and see where it gets you!” Oh, this is too easy Charlie.

“Oh no, is queen bee going to have to _punish_ me? Tie me to the bed and _lash_ me?” There’s a roar and before I know it Charlie has launched herself across the room straight at me, looks like her willpower isn’t all that. This is going to be fun.

***

After making Charlie considerably late for work, but with a smile from ear to ear I manage to get my things together, get dressed and make my way back to my room, I figure with our new arrangement Charlie is probably going to want me to move in with her, I mean that’s fine if I get to use that tub like every day, damn. It’s strangely peaceful having this sense that I’m going to be looked after, I always thought that relinquishing control was giving away my freedom, but I guess it doesn’t have to be, I’m still me, I’ll always be me but I can be someone else’s too. Not sure what the future will bring but I believe in Charlie even if I don’t think her redemption idea will get off the ground, but I’ve been wrong before I suppose. I look at my door and glance at my neighbours, when I see Angel I have to buy him some drinks, for being such a good friend in such a short amount of time. 

I step in my room and close the door behind me, turning the lock out of habit. I suddenly feel the chill across my back and I already know he’s there. 

“Hello my little cutlet.” I bristle and already feel the warmth that I had experienced that morning drain from me. I managed to pluck up enough courage this time to turn around. I’m going to stare him straight in the face this time. Alastor is standing proud as anything in the centre of my room, as if he owns the place, fucking psycho. The corner of my eye tweaks to the fact I’m being circled by his shadow. I take a deep breath in.

“What do you want?” Alastor taps his fingers together and gives me a sly smile.

“I think we both know our little dance has gone on long enough, I don’t often get chased off a meal and since you were so kind enough to offer me a good time when we first met I think it should be high time I take you up on it.” The shadow is behind me now. Looks like I’m not getting away easily.

“I’m not available.” I try to keep my voice as steady as possible, I won’t let this shit lord intimidate me, even if he is the radio cannibal. His head cocks to one side.

“I didn’t ask if you were.” He crossed the room with a flash of runes that made my eye hurt to see them appear, and I was grabbed roughly by the throat as he picked me off the ground. Good, you fuck. I attempt to knee him straight in the face break a few of those stupid teeth of his but I jolt in place, his shadow has grabbed me tightly and is holding me down. I won’t give him the satisfaction.

“FUCK YOU!” I scream and struggle. I’ll fight this. With every fibre of my being I will fight, I’ve got something to fight for now! The radio static is prickling the air and I can feel it wash across my skin like a nauseous wave. That feral grin is magnifying, he’s enjoying my struggling as he pulls out a knife, wickedly sharp and tainted a dark and dirty red, how many victims Alastor? How many died by that blade. It was like he was tasting the air, feeding off the desperation as I struggled, straining and pulling against a force I couldn’t harm or move.

“I’ll start here I think…” He indicated with one lone stroke of his clawed fingers to my thigh, the fucker was going to draw this out… I couldn’t promise I wouldn’t scream but I would try, I would fucking try! The blade stung, it scratched and pressed and tore, holy fuck this hurts and I scream, I knew I would, he knew it. Like some sort of horrible choir a cry of pain mixed with sounds of laughter on the radio. 

Then for the second time in less than a week I’m caught in an explosion as the door to my room detonates as fire scorches the walls and licks across the ceiling. Alastor clearly wasn't expecting it and was thrown off balance away from me, a smile fixed on his face as he stared out towards the clearing smoke cloud. I could just about see and it was a fucking sight.

I’ve never seen Charlie like that, could never imagine her like it either, had someone told me that the princess of hell was capable of such a look after meeting her I would say they were crazy. Charlie was standing in the doorway face twisted in an anger I didn’t think could form on her adorable face, well not really adorable now. Fangs were bared thin and razor sharp and those gentle eyes, those yellow playful eyes were nothing but fiery red with yellow slits like some sort of colossal predatory creature. She had horns too, now where the fuck had those come from? Princess of hell? Daughter of Lucifer? I can see it now and I’m so glad she wasn’t staring at me. 

**“DO NOT TOUCH HER!”** Her voice, magnified tenfold rang out as she screamed at Alastor, she was stalking into the room and the surrounding fire moved and twisted with her, Alastor’s shadow seemed to recoil as if it was burning, which was a strange thing for a shadow and it let go of me and I collapsed down, unable to support me weight on the bleeding leg, I yelped when I saw the flames creep over, but almost as if they were alive they shifted and slithered around and left me completely untouched. 

“She wasn’t an employee or a guest, our arrangement was intact.” He was trying to sound confident, but I had spent enough time around ‘powerful’ men to know when there was fear in the facade they held up. I felt Charlie’s eyes look down at me and how they lingered on the cut on my leg, dribbling blood onto the floor. She practically snarled.

**“IF YOU EVER COME NEAR HER AGAIN, YOU’LL SEE HOW ENTERTAINING IT IS TO BURN FOR ALL ETERNITY.”** The flames around her sprang up as if to make a point and Alastor never shifted his smile and his eyes glanced down to me for just a single moment.

“Duly noted.” He vanished, there was a long pause and then everything seemed to cool down and Charlie turned to me a look of care in her eyes as she shrank to her knees, the fires went out and she was the gorgeous silly princess again.

“Vaggie, how bad is it?” I test my leg and wince.

“Got me pretty deep, but I’ll live… you were quick on the scene?” A hand reached out and gently touched my cheek.

“I told you, I’ll protect you, always.” I have a pained smile.

“Pretty glad I took that deal, didn’t fancy being lunch…” Charlie straightened up.

“I’m going to get some bandages, are you okay for a moment?” I nod. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” I will be fine, strangely enough this is the finest I think I’ve ever been in, Charlie wasn’t all talk, this wasn’t just some excuse for her to get exclusive rights to me… she actually was going to protect me. Charlie disappeared from sight as she dashed off and I clamped a hand to try and stop the bleeding. It hurt but nothing like I’ve not experienced before. I almost jump when I hear a shout.

“THE FUCK HAPPENED?” Angel was standing by the ruins that was my door and looking into the scorched room. I gave him a grin that was almost hard to keep under control. 

“I fucked the princess.” 


End file.
